


Убей меня, исцели меня

by alicewinter_ao3, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Single work, Vampire Bites, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Гарри и Гермиона не подозревали, чем закончится вечер воспоминаний. Но случайное убийство маглов, свидетелями которого они стали, перевернуло привычный мир с ног на голову, открыв тщательно охраняемую тайну: вампиры — это совсем не то, о чем рассказывали в школе.
Relationships: Eddie Castile/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Если вы не знакомы со вторым каноном, это не помешает вам понять, о чем идет речь. В тексте приведены все необходимые пояснения.  
>  **Примечание 2:** Действие происходит после событий последней книги серии «Академия вампиров», события серии «Кровные узы» не учитываются. Таймлайн для героев ГП — постХогвартс, 2010-е гг.

В коридоре было темно, лишь на стенах горели приглушенные светильники, искрясь причудливым магическим огнем. Гарри устало повел плечами и закрыл дверь в кабинет на ключ, привычно приподняв ее. Магия магией, но осторожность не помешает. Простой магловский способ еще никому не вредил. Зажав под мышкой папку с документами, он взглянул на часы — половина двенадцатого ночи. Задерживаться допоздна почти вошло в привычку. И можно было сколько угодно говорить о том, что накопилось много бумажной работы, требующей безотлагательного внимания, правда была в другом: его просто никто не ждал дома. К этому он тоже почти привык, хотя до конца так и не смирился.

После Битвы за Хогвартс Гарри и Рон поступили на службу в Министерство — сдать школьные экзамены, учитывая все их злоключения, было несложно. Но Поттер, в отличие от друга, через пару лет покинувшего аврорат, слишком погрузился в работу. Так проще было бороться с демонами и страхами и искупать вину, которую он почему-то испытывал. Казалось бы, разве это так сложно — просто начать жить?.. Но вздохнуть полной грудью не получалось. Гарри все чаще засиживался в Министерстве, перебирая архивы или бесконечные дела на Пожирателей. Времени на личную жизнь не оставалось, и Джинни ушла. Тоже предпочла забыться в работе. Она сделала головокружительную карьеру, и Гарри искренне гордился ею. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь они виделись редко, а при встрече Джинни вела себя с особой холодностью, оглядываясь назад, Гарри не изменил бы ничего. И только мысль о том, что он просто не создан для семейной жизни, посещала его в последнее время с завидной регулярностью…

А чего он, собственно, хотел? Где ему было учиться тому, какой должна быть семья? У Дурслей? Хотя тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон удивительно подходили друг другу, они явно не были самым лучшим образцом здоровых отношений. Таким примером могли бы стать Артур и Молли, но, как оказалось, проведенного вместе с семейством Уизли времени тоже было недостаточно. Семьей для Гарри всегда были Рон с Гермионой. Но они были всего лишь подростками, которым пришлось рано повзрослеть, и тоже мало подходили на эту роль.

Он медленно брел к лифту. Кабинеты, двери, снова кабинеты, снова двери, похожие одна на другую... Обычно это расслабляло, сегодня же — навевало тоску. Гарри почти дошел до лифта, когда заметил тусклую полоску света из-под двери кабинета Гермионы. Не так давно она перешла в отдел магического правопорядка, и они с Гарри стали ближайшими коллегами. Это приятно грело душу: родной человек понимал, как никто, и работать вместе было в удовольствие. Правда в последнее время Поттер все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что видит в Гермионе не просто соратника и человека, на которого мог положиться, но красивую женщину. Эти мысли изматывали. Отказаться от них было выше его сил, и Гарри решил, что, пока он переходит границу дозволенного только в своей голове, ничего страшного не случится.

Почему же она задержалась?..

Гарри сглотнул и ослабил узел форменного галстука, прогоняя непрошенную надежду. Перехватив документы удобнее, он открыл дверь и вошел. Гермиона стояла спиной ко входу. Ее волосы, днем обычно собранные в высокий пучок, распались по плечам красивой волной. В приглушенном свете локоны переливались каким-то невообразимым медовым оттенком, и Гарри захотелось провести по ним руками, ощутить такие же ли они мягкие, какими казались. На секунду он застыл на пороге, прогоняя это видение, а затем уверенно шагнул в кабинет, негромко проговорив:

— Миона, ты давно должна быть дома.

— Я никому. Ничего. Не должна.

Такой резкий ответ несколько сбил Гарри с толку. Он положил папку на ближайший стол и осторожно подошел к подруге. Скулы Гермионы были напряжены, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а немигающий взгляд устремлен в окно. Гарри не был уверен, видела ли она что-то там или нет. В ее руках он заметил стакан, и, судя по тому, как побелели ее пальцы, было понятно, что внешнее спокойствие — это всего лишь маска: Гермиона была вне себя от ярости.

— У тебя все хорошо?

— Все просто прекрасно! — она немного отпила, тут же поморщившись от терпкого вкуса.

— Огневиски? Серьезно? — Гарри хмыкнул, выхватывая у нее стакан и делая глоток. — Рассказывай.

— И не подумаю! Отдай мой стакан! — Гермиона попыталась отобрать у него огневиски, но Поттер лишь улыбнулся, уворачиваясь. Грейнджер нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди. — Дай этот чертов стакан сюда!

— Достань для меня второй и получишь обратно. Напиваться в одиночестве — плохая идея, — Гарри сел прямо на пол и невербально приманил бутылку.

Спустя пару секунд, вздохнув, Гермиона уселась рядом.

— У меня нет другого стакана. Я этот-то трансфигурировала из чашки, — хихикнула она.

— То есть у тебя есть огневиски, но нет стаканов? — рассмеялся Гарри.

Он повернулся в сторону Гермионы. Та лишь пожала плечами в ответ.

— Я стащила его из стола Боунса.

— Так что произошло? — снова спросил Гарри, передавая стакан.

— Рон хочет со мной развестись, — Грейнджер одним глотком допила виски. — Его, видите ли, не устраивает, что я не хочу детей и занимаюсь только карьерой.

— Миона… — Гарри едва прикоснулся к ее пальцам, но Гермиона тут же отдернула руку.

— Между нами, наверное, уже не осталось любви. Давай не будем о грустном? — ее глаза были полны невысказанной боли. — Просто выпьем, повспоминаем старое? Помнишь, — Гермиона утерла слезу в уголке глаза, — как ты постоянно попадал в передряги? Знаменитый Гарри Поттер...

Фыркнув, Гарри притянул ее к себе и рассмеялся.

— Это все мой бунтарский характер!

Так они просидели пару часов, вспоминая школьные годы, пока на дне бутылки не осталось совсем немного.

— Поехали домой.

— Я не хочу, — Гермиона скривилась, как от зубной боли.

— Ну же, — Гарри встал, — пойдем.

Вздохнув, Грейнджер ухватилась за протянутую руку, но в последний момент не удержалась на ногах и покачнулась назад, утягивая за собой и Гарри. Смеясь, они повалились на пол.

— Кажется, кто-то перебрал, — проговорил он, отдышавшись.

— Можно я останусь у тебя? — Гермиона устроилась на плече Гарри и закрыла глаза.

Его тут же охватило сильное волнение, сердце забилось отчаянно быстро. Он чувствовал тепло руки Гермионы, лежащей у него на груди, вес ее тела, вызывающий тягучее возбуждение, но не смел прикоснуться. Не мог желать ее, не имел права! Но в то же время хотел так сильно, что пришлось даже руки стиснуть в кулаки, чтобы перебороть отчаянный порыв сжать ее в своих объятиях.

— Если ты против, я сниму номер в отеле…

— Я не против, — прервал ее Гарри сипло. — Разве не для этого нужны друзья?

Стоило ему это произнести, как он почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к своей щеке. Зачем… она это сделала? Гарри едва заметно покачал головой, споря с самим собой. Это было простое проявление благодарности. Он же не подросток, в конце концов, пора бы перестать искать во всем подтекст, которого там нет.

Собравшись, они спустились вниз. Шаги гулко отдавались по всему Атриуму. Эти стены знали хорошее и плохое, видели справедливость и ложь, слышали залпы сражений и радостные крики победы. Иногда Гарри думал, что, прикоснись он к черным кирпичам, они откроют ему какое-то сакральное знание. Вот и сейчас он хотел было на удачу дотронуться, как почувствовал резкий рывок за руку. Раскрасневшаяся Гермиона явно была полна решимости оказаться дома у Гарри самым коротким способом.

— Возьмем такси, — остановившись, он удержал ее за плечи.

— Но…

— В нашем состоянии пользоваться летучим порохом опасно.

Это, конечно же, было не совсем правдой. Но все перемещения строго отслеживались, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, что в этот вечер он ушел домой не один. В этом не было ничего такого, но почему-то в ту минуту ему было важно сохранить все в тайне. Держа Гермиону за руку, Гарри чувствовал себя непозволительно счастливым и, садясь в кэб, лишь сильнее сжал тонкие пальцы, боясь не успеть насладиться этим украденным временем.

Спустя полчаса, они оказались на площади Гриммо. Войдя в дом, Гермиона скинула туфли, повесила пальто и, словно проделывала такое каждый день, отправилась в гостиную. Гарри прошел следом, но остановился в дверях, оперевшись плечом о косяк. Он с легкой улыбкой наблюдал, как Грейнджер по-хозяйски забралась в его любимое кресло.

— Я так отвыкла… — протянула она. — Но знаешь, что я поняла? Мне не хватает этого.

— Чего именно?

— Прозвучит по-дурацки, но я не знаю, как еще объяснить, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Ну, знаешь, всех этих магловских штучек. Например, времени в такси, чтобы подумать о том, как прошел твой день. Или готовки, когда по кухне разносится запах мяса, а твои руки пахнут специями и чесноком, или ладони красные от свеклы, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Дома же только и разговоров, что про новые изобретения для магазина. Гостиная превратилась в филиал «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок»! Рон смеется надо мной, когда я сбегаю на кухню и подолгу мою посуду. А я не знаю, как объяснить ему, что за это время я успеваю прийти в себя и перестать испытывать желание убить его, понимаешь?

— Все настолько плохо?

— Я не знаю, когда между нами все пошло наперекосяк. И, возможно, я сейчас слишком пьяна, но мысль, что развод — правильное решение, мне нравится все больше.

Сердце Гарри на секунду остановилось. Он совершенно не знал, как себя вести. Поддержать Гермиону? Разубедить ее? Можно ли вообще дать верный совет в подобной ситуации? Пока он размышлял, что ответить, Грейнджер зевнула и закрыла глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее. Гарри тепло улыбнулся: очевидно, разговор окончен. Подхватив подругу на руки, он поднялся наверх, стараясь не спугнуть ее сон, и уложил на кровать в своей спальне, заботливо укрыв пледом. Переодевшись в домашние брюки, Гарри уже собирался уйти, когда услышал тихое:

— Останься.

— Гермиона, мне не стоит…

— Пожалуйста...

Шумно выдохнув, он устроился рядом. Мысль о том, что, пожалуй, к таким вечерам можно запросто привыкнуть, приятно грела душу.

***

Гермиона проснулась спустя пару часов, рывком приходя в себя. В комнате царил полумрак, лишь по стенам бродили тени от зажженного камина. Она прислушалась к себе, не понимая, что заставило так резко проснуться. Сердце глухо билось, отзываясь в висках. Приснился кошмар? Да вроде нет. Гермиона сбросила плед, чувствуя, что спина взмокла. Еще бы, усмехнулась она, уснула-то в одежде. Наверное, и проснулась именно поэтому. Она осторожно встала, подходя к окну. Сон как рукой сняло. Осталось только жуткое похмелье с начинающейся головной болью.

С каждой минутой свет уличных фонарей становился все более блеклым. Гермиона обернулась на безмятежно спящего Гарри, смешно обнявшего подушку, и невольно залюбовалась. Он чему-то улыбнулся во сне. Челка пересекала высокий лоб, скрывая почти выцветший шрам. Не так давно Гарри отпустил бороду, которая ему очень шла и придавала респектабельности. Гермиона скользнула взглядом ниже по оголенному торсу и низко сидящим пижамным штанам. Внизу живота что-то неясно дернулось, и Грейнджер стыдливо отвела взгляд. С годами друг превратился из подростка, которого она когда-то знала, в красивого молодого мужчину. Сильного, честного, доброго.

Этот вечер стал для нее глотком свежего воздуха в череде одинаковых будней. Она даже не представляла, как важно было сказать вслух то, что мучило последние три дня. Гермиона была благодарна Гарри, что он не задавал вопросов, не давал советов, а просто выслушал. Позволил напиться. Был рядом. Они всегда понимали друг друга намного лучше, чем с Роном. Так почему же она когда-то влюбилась не в того? Выбери она Гарри, могло ли все сложиться по-другому?

Гермиона вздохнула. Не в силах думать об этом, она уставилась на улицу. Противное чувство, от которого она проснулась, никуда не делось. Что-то тревожило ее. И чем дольше Гермиона размышляла, тем сильнее волновалась. Внезапно горло сжала паника, заставив закашляться, как раз в тот момент, когда под окнами появилась припозднившаяся парочка. Влюбленные самозабвенно целовались, наслаждаясь друг другом. Секунды тянулись невыносимо долго, но ничего не происходило. Когда Гермиона подумала, что виной всему огневиски, а наблюдать за довольно-таки интимной сценой и вовсе не пристало, из парка напротив, ловко перескочив невысокую изгородь, появился бритоголовый мужчина в черных джинсах и кожаной куртке. Она неосознанно прильнула ближе к окну. Мужчина двигался неестественно плавно, а совершенно плотоядная улыбка, что застыла у него на губах, была такой неприятной, что Гермиона даже вздрогнула. Крадучись, он все ближе подбирался к парочке, похоже, собираясь напасть.

— Миона, — сонно проговорил Гарри, проснувшись. — Что ты там делаешь? Вернись в кровать…

— Гарри, — Грейнджер бросилась к другу, присаживаясь на корточки перед ним. — На улице… Там что-то не то… Проснись же!

Она толкнула его, заставляя сбросить остатки сна. Нехотя Гарри сел, одной рукой потирая глаза, а другой находя на тумбочке очки, и подошел к окну.

— И что тебя так напугало? — непонимающе протянул он, выглядывая из окна. Там не происходило ровным счетом ничего интересного. Просто пустая улица перед рассветом. До боли банальный пейзаж. — У меня голова раскалывается.

— Где моя палочка?

— Да что происходит? — волнение Гермионы передалось и Гарри.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить, но тот мужчина… совершенно жуткий… у меня от него мурашки по всему телу.

— Миона, там никого нет. Уверена, что тебе не померещилось?

— Что?! — Гермиона подскочила к окну.

Удостоверившись, что Гарри не врет, она бросилась вниз. Стоило открыть входную дверь, как в лицо ударил душный воздух, наполненный пылью, как будто только что прошел дождь. Гермиона быстро сбежала по лестнице. Она лихорадочно разглядывала улицу, но та была совершенно пустой. Босые ноги неприятно холодил асфальт, успевший за ночь остыть, но Грейнджер не обращала на это никакого внимания. Чувствовала, что времени в обрез.

Полагаясь на интуицию, она побежала направо. Тяжело дыша, ощущая, как кровь бьется в горле, Гермиона старалась не пропустить ни единой детали. Все внутри нее так и кричало об опасности, но она не смела повернуть назад. Остановившись в проулке, Грейнджер осмотрелась. Ветер взъерошил волосы, заставив вздрогнуть, а в нос тут же ударил приторно-сладкий запах. Она осторожно сделала шаг, затем еще один, продолжая вглядываться в предрассветную темноту. И вдруг вскрикнула, ощутив, что наступила во что-то теплое и вязкое. Сжавшись в комок, Гермиона медленно опустила глаза.

Парень и девушка, всего пять минут назад страстно целовавшие друг друга, лежали на чьей-то подъездной дорожке в луже собственной крови. Шеи их были неестественно вывернуты, а из разорванной сонной артерии, пульсируя, сгустками выходила кровь. Рана была настолько глубокой, с неаккуратными краями, что видно было щитовидный хрящ и связки. Прикрыв рот и нос рукой, Гермиона присела на корточки и закрыла убитым глаза. Ее пальцы нежно коснулись еще теплых век, стерли капельки крови на лицах, прошлись по волосам, словно это могло сделать картину не такой ужасающей.

— Гермиона… — Гарри дотронулся до ее плеча. — Их уже не спасти.

— Что за изверг мог это сделать?! — Грейнджер вскочила на ноги. — Эй, кто бы ты ни был! Я найду тебя, слышишь!

Ее голос разнесся по пустынной улице, отзываясь эхом. Обессиленно опустив руки, она глубоко вздохнула и уткнулась Гарри в грудь. Перед глазами проносились картины из прошлого: пытки, крики, кровь и смерть близких. Только не снова, билась в голове мысль, только не опять.

— Идем, я отведу тебя домой, — прошептал он, нежно сжимая ее в своих объятиях.

Гермиона подняла на него глаза. Во взгляде Гарри было столько искреннего сожаления, столько заботы и беспокойства. Столько… любви. Неожиданная догадка заставила вздрогнуть: Гарри влюблен в нее? Смутившись, она отвела взгляд, чувствуя, как покраснели щеки.

— Разве мы не должны вызвать полицию?

— Полиция вам не поможет, — раздался хриплый голос.

Почувствовав горячее дыхание на своей шее, Грейнджер резко обернулась. На нее, сально улыбаясь, смотрел тот самый мужчина, которого она видела в окно. Его глаза с неестественно красными кольцами вокруг зрачка смотрели насмешливо, а клыки, с ужасом поняла Гермиона, выдавались вперед. Рука привычно потянулась к креплению на предплечье, но палочки на месте не оказалось — она запоздало вспомнила, что так и не нашла ее.

— Остолбеней! — крикнул Гарри, с силой отталкивая Гермиону. Яркий луч устремился в грудь незнакомцу, но заклинание просто отскочило, не причинив тому никакого вреда.

Усмехнувшись, мужчина подошел к опешившему Гарри и схватил его за горло, приподнимая над землей. Грейнджер кинулась к другу, чтобы помочь, но была отброшена одним взмахом незнакомца на другую сторону проулка. Упав, она сильно ударилась о стену головой. Гермиона попыталась подняться, но перед глазами все плыло, а слова доносились словно сквозь вату.

— А ты мне нравишься. Смелый, — проведя носом вдоль его шеи, он втянул воздух. — И пахнешь вкусно. Не так, как простые людишки.

— Ты... — выдохнул Гарри. Голос его был полон презрения.

Но незнакомец лишь рассмеялся в ответ и сильнее сжал руку на горле Гарри, пока тот не потерял сознание. Одновременно с этим рядом затормозил черный тонированный джип. Гермиона только и успела заметить, прежде чем провалиться в забытье, как машина, взвизгнув шинами, тронулась с места.

За домами разгорался рассвет.


	2. Глава 2

— Мисс.

Гермиона почувствовала, как кто-то осторожно тронул ее за плечо. Открывать глаза не хотелось: в спасительной темноте было так хорошо — ни звуков, ни боли.

— Мисс, очнитесь, — настойчивее проговорил голос.

Она попробовала пошевелиться, но тут же застонала: парализующей волной тело пронзила нестерпимая боль, разлившаяся от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Казалось, каждая клеточка ноет. Болела даже кожа. Гермиона открыла глаза, но в них тут же ударил яркий свет фонарика, заставив поморщиться. Зрение не фокусировалось, и она видела лишь смазанную картинку чьего-то лица.

— Вот так. Хорошо. Не закрывайте глаза, оставайтесь со мной.

Все еще пытаясь понять на каком она свете, Гермиона несколько раз моргнула, ощутив в уголках глаз слезы. Она попробовала сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, но не смогла, чувствуя, что снова проваливается в темноту.

— Вы помните, как вас зовут? Можете говорить?

Усилием воли заставив себя оставаться в сознании, Грейнджер рвано вздохнула, с трудом разлепила ссохшиеся губы. Зрение немного прояснилось, но вместе с этим пришла тошнота, скрутившая желудок.

— Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, — с трудом выговорила она. В горле першило, во рту был неприятный привкус крови и вчерашнего огневиски. — Моя голова…

— Вы сильно ударились. Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь. Я должна одеть на вас шейный фиксатор. Вам срочно нужно в больницу.

Гермиона наконец разглядела чернокожую девушку в зеленой медицинской форме. Магловская скорая? Не успев толком додумать эту мысль, она почувствовала, как ее переложили на каталку, пристегнули и куда-то повезли. Перед глазами всплыло лицо Гарри. Его большие глаза были последним, что она помнила.

— Мой... друг, — еле выговорила она.

— Боюсь, что он не выжил.

Гермиона почувствовала, что из нее выбили дух. Она словно задыхалась, как будто из легких разом выкачали весь воздух. Грейнджер дернулась, силясь вывернуться, но ремни держали крепко. Она хотела собственными глазами убедиться, что услышанное — правда.

— Мне очень жаль…

Девушка-парамедик ввела что-то в капельницу. Ее голос был полон сочувствия, но она вряд ли понимала всю глубину горя, которое испытывала Гермиона. Не стараясь себя сдержать, Грейнджер просто завыла, сжав руки в кулаки до побелевших костяшек, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Она силилась заплакать, но слез не было. Только бездонная пустота в груди, словно из сердца тупым ножом вырвали целый кусок. Закусив губу, Гермиона снова завыла, не сдерживая отчаяние, которое рвалось наружу.

Как мог такой приятный вечер закончиться так? _Как он мог ее оставить?!_

Грейнджер дернулась еще раз, но, видимо, лекарство начало действовать, и она снова провалилась в темноту, придя в себя уже в больнице. Мерный писк монитора возвещал, что произошедшее отнюдь не было дурным сном, как она надеялась. В груди все также зияла пустота, почти перекрывавшая физическую боль. Хотелось лишь сжаться в комок и уснуть, чтобы не помнить всего этого кошмара. Почему она это допустила?

Гермиона подняла к лицу руки, пошевелила пальцами ног, с облегчением отмечая, что двигательные функции сохранились. Значит, все прошло успешно. Она смутно вспомнила, что уже обсуждала это с нейрохирургом, проводившим операцию. Видимо тогда не совсем отошла от наркоза и потому не сразу сейчас сообразила. Гермиона обвела палату взглядом. Напротив в кресле, отвернувшись к двери, сидел хмурый Рон.

— Привет…

— Миона! — он бросился к ней, тут же беря ее ладонь в свою. — Я так волновался, когда ты не пришла домой. А потом мне позвонили из магловской больницы, и я…

Не сказав ни слова, только сверкнув глазами, Гермиона выдернула руку и отвернулась. Она знала, что если сейчас заговорит, то разревется. Навзрыд, некрасиво. Ей просто нужна секунда — прийти в себя. И, желая сохранить остатки годами выстраиваемого образа этакой железной леди, она предпочла молчать.

— Милая… — в голосе Рона сквозило ничем не прикрытое беспокойство. — Что случилось?

— Его... больше нет, — голос предательски сорвался на хрип.

— В смысле?

— Нет! Понимаешь? — громче произнесла Гермиона, словно это могло помочь смириться.

— Что? Я не совсем…

Чувствуя, что из глубины души поднимается раздражение, Грейнджер резко обернулась. Рон смотрел на нее совершенно потеряно. Он не притворялся, поняла она. Он действительно не понимал.

— Гарри! Его больше нет! — крикнула она, сжав одеяло.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она наконец заплакала. От обиды и бессилия, понимая, что уже не может ничего изменить. Гермиона плакала, а Рон даже не старался ее утешить. Она не понимала, почему он просто стоит, ведь еще секунду назад она видела его беспокойство, и от этого становилось хуже.

Сколько длилась истерика, Гермиона не знала. Времени словно больше не существовало. Немного успокоившись, она подняла на Рона глаза. Его лицо, отчего-то похожее на безэмоциональную маску, не вызывало в ней никаких чувств. И чем дольше она смотрела на него, тем больше уверялась в том, что оказалась права: никакой романтики между ними не осталось. И раз так, то тем больнее, что среди самых близких у нее теперь остался лишь он.

Сердце от этого осознания забилось, как сумасшедшее. Писк монитора стал невыносимо громким, слившись в одну длинную противную ноту, словно не успевал отсчитывать удары. Гермиона только и успела подумать, что если это конец, то самое время испугаться. Но страха она почему-то тоже не испытывала. В палату тут же вбежали медсестры и дежурный врач, оттеснив взволнованного Рона к окну. Что ж, злорадно подумала Гермиона, какие-то эмоции у него все же остались.

— Сэр, — обратился к нему врач, — вам лучше уйти. Мы ввели вашей жене успокоительное.

Как только медперсонал покинул палату, Гермиона, боясь, что снова уснет, торопливо проговорила:

— Рон, отправь к Кингсли Патронус. Нужно рассказать о том, что произошло.

— Уже. Он скоро будет здесь. Я все равно ничего не понимаю. Может, хотя бы он разберется, что за ерунду ты говоришь.

— Твой друг погиб! Это ты называешь ерундой?!

— Да с чего ты взяла?! — не выдержал Рон, тоже срываясь на крик.

— Я была там! Парамедик со скорой сказала…

— На месте преступления были трупы каких-то маглов, почти подростков. Прибывшая на зачистку группа авроров не нашла ничего подозрительного.

— Что?..

Гермиону прошиб холодный пот. Облегчение пополам с недоверием накрыло ее с головой. Может ли… Если она все неправильно поняла, то… Гарри может быть жив! Он жив! Боже, как же сильно она этого хотела! Как боялась глупо надеяться! Невзирая на слабость и боль, она откинула одеяло и неуклюже попыталась встать.

— Куда ты?

— Я должна найти его.

— Гермиона, — раздраженно выдохнул Рон. — Успокойся, ради Мерлина. Тебе только что сделали операцию. Дождись колдомедиков. И Кингсли.

Он сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Гермиона почувствовала, как начала кружиться голова. Признавая, что, похоже, геройствовать и правда не стоит, она улеглась и закрыла глаза, смиряясь с необходимостью ожидания.

Гарри может быть жив. Это главное.

Вот только если его не было ни на месте преступления, ни на Гриммо, это означало, что его похитили.

Перед глазами всплыли красные глаза. Казалось, даже из воспоминания они вглядываются в самую душу, пробирая насквозь, до мурашек. Кто же это был? Гермиона вздрогнула. Вкупе с мертвенно-бледной, даже сероватой кожей и характерно выдающимися клыками это могло говорить только об одном. Она побледнела.

Нападавший был вампиром.

Стоило ей подумать об этом, как дверь открылась, и в палату вошел Кингсли. Следом за ним семенил целитель Сметвик.

— Миссис Уизли… — обратился колдомедик к ней.

— Грейнджер. Я не меняла фамилию, — оборвала его Гермиона.

Рон, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Кингсли насмешливо поднял бровь. Иногда Гермионе казалось, что он подмечает любые, даже самые незначительные тонкости в отношениях между людьми. Скрыть от него что-то было довольно нетривиальной задачей. Как говорится, бывших авроров не бывает.

— Я должен провести диагностику, — запнувшись, продолжил целитель. — Вы позволите? — он взял одеяло за край.

Гермиона кивнула. Ей срочно нужно было обсудить все с Кингсли. Она поймала его взгляд, одними глазами спрашивая, могут ли они говорить открыто.

— Гиппократ, — поняв ее нетерпение, обратился Кингсли к главному колдомедику Мунго, — что скажете?

— Я не вижу особых отклонений. Вероятно, магический потенциал позволяет миссис Грейнджер значительно быстрее прийти в себя после такой серьезной травмы. Но я все же рекомендую оставаться в больнице, пока магловские лекари не примут решение о выписке. Я буду навещать вас и следить за ходом лечения, — проговорил тот, убирая палочку, а затем ободряюще улыбнулся: — Мы быстро поставим вас на ноги.

Оставив на тумбочке зелья и рецепты по их приему, он дал еще пару рекомендаций и растворился в дымке аппарации.

— Наконец мы можем поговорить! — тут же воскликнула Гермиона. — Кингсли, то, что произошло… Я не знаю, с чего начать.

— Начни с начала, — ответил Рон, чем заслужил еще один насмешливый взгляд Кингсли.

— Вчера вечером мы с Гарри засиделись в Министерстве допоздна и отправились ночевать к нему, на Гриммо. Я проснулась посреди ночи. Было как-то неспокойно на душе, но я подумала, что это все огневиски, который мы пили накануне, — Гермиона бросила быстрый взгляд на Рона. Тот оставался на удивление невозмутим. — А потом я увидела странного мужчину. Кингсли, он точно был вампиром. И если вы не нашли тело Гарри, значит, его похитили. Я смутно помню какой-то джип… Гарри нужно спасать! Я должна поехать!.. — возбужденно затараторила она.

— Это был не обычный вампир. То, что вы проходили в школе — не совсем правда, — помолчав, медленно проговорил Кингсли. — Последнее время Гарри работал… Он не рассказывал тебе?

— Нет.

— Когда я вступил в должность, столкнулся с тем, что тех, кого мы привыкли называть вампирами, не существует. И что все это — большая мистификация. Вы что-нибудь слышали о мороях?

— Это же всего лишь название вампира на румынском, разве нет? — спросил Рон.

— Я тоже так думал, — покачал головой Кингсли. — Моройскому сообществу до сего дня удавалось оставаться в тени. Но пару лет назад одна их королевская особа сбежала из школы в Монтане и какое-то время свободно жила среди маглов. Там что-то пошло не так. Была большая битва, многие погибли. И это снова всплыло.

— Постой. Но разве специальные отделы у нас или в Америке не ведут строгий учет полуволшебных существ? — спросила Гермиона, пораженная услышанным.

— О, боюсь, что называть их так не совсем верно, — возразил Кингсли. — Моройское сообщество — автономия. И хотя они живут в странах, управляемых маглами, и подчиняются магловскому правительству, ими также управляет избранный король или королева. Кроме того, морои владеют магией стихий, что делает их вполне самостоятельной магической единицей. Древнее соглашение о невмешательстве, разные сферы влияния и довольно замкнутый образ жизни обоих сообществ позволяли нам не сталкиваться. МАКУСА сейчас ведет переговоры о пересмотре договора с королевой Василисой, взошедшей на престол несколько месяцев назад. Как оказалось, мы можем многому поучиться друг у друга. Гарри в конце недели должен был отправиться в командировку для встречи с главой их службы безопасности.

— Аврорат по-моройски? — протянул Рон.

— Что-то вроде того. Они называют себя стражами.

— Там служат морои? — переспросила Грейнджер.

— Дампиры, — уточнил Кингсли. — Полукровки. Они сильны, выносливы и существуют главным образом для защиты мороев преимущественно королевской крови.

— Но кто же тогда похитил Гарри?

— Стригой. Темная противоположность мороя. Все самое жуткое, что ты можешь представить себе о вампире.

Кингсли говорил зло, но в то же время в его голосе слышалось напряжение и некоторая растерянность. Он явно не знал, как справиться со сложившейся ситуацией. Особенно учитывая, что их заклинания против стригоев были бессмысленны. Грейнджер задумалась. Так как же им спасти Гарри?

В голове шумело. Пока ей не приходилось двигаться, чувствовала она себя на удивление сносно. Но, видимо, обилие новой информации и переживания сыграли свою роль. Не прошло и десяти минут с появления Кингсли и целителя Сметвика, как она почувствовала, что снова погружается в сон. Ах да, запоздало пришла мысль, успокоительное. Гермиона зевнула.

— Кингсли, — обратилась она, — пообещай мне, что не утаишь ни единой детали. Я… не переживу, если с Гарри что-то случится. Пока есть хоть один шанс, что он жив, мы должны попытаться спасти его.

Тот ответил кивком.

— Отдыхай, Гермиона. Мы со всем разберемся. Обещаю.


	3. Глава 3

Спустя неделю Гермиону выписали. Врачи удивлялись такому быстрому выздоровлению, но, видимо, аврорат провел с ними работу, и все списали на особенности регенерации. Для Грейнджер же время в больнице тянулось невыносимо долго. Изнывая от невозможности броситься в бой, отправиться на поиски Гарри сию же секунду, она сходила с ума. Крохи информации, полученной в ходе расследования, ей передавал Рон. Они так и не поговорили о том, почему она не пришла ночевать домой, и Гермиона этому даже радовалась. Чувствовала, что объяснения не избежать, но все еще тянула с этим. После окончания школы Гарри с Джинни так быстро поженились, и она, словно силясь доказать, что тоже достойна, будто бы в отместку торопилась связать себя узами брака. Грейнджер казалось, что и человек рядом подходящий. Это же Рон. Милый, заботливый, немного несуразный Рон, которого она знала всю жизнь. Но вот любила ли когда-то? Теперь Гермиона была почти уверена, что перепутала дружбу и благодарность с влюбленностью. Признаться в этом самой себе оказалось легко, но сказать об этом вслух она, всегда гордившаяся своей честностью, все еще боялась.

Сознательно не сообщив Рону, когда ее выписывают, Гермиона первым делом отправилась на Гриммо. Дом безмолвствовал. Скользнув рукой по форменному пиджаку Гарри, висящему на вешалке, она вдруг вспомнила, как он приехал к ней в Хогвартс, чтобы похвастаться успешно сданным квалификационным экзаменом. Можно было, конечно, обойтись совой, но Гарри тогда приехал лично. Не к Джинни.

_К ней_.

Почему-то от этой мысли сладко заныло где-то под ложечкой. Улыбнувшись, Грейнджер поднялась наверх. Интересно, в чем обвинил их Рон, когда увидел разобранную постель? Из всех людей, кроме хозяина, доступ на Гриммо был только у них двоих. Гермиона была бы рада, если бы Рону не пришлось этого видеть, но ей нужна была палочка, оставшаяся у Гарри дома. Ох, она представляла, что он себе нафантазировал. Смятые простыни, разбросанные подушки… Грейнджер закрыла руками глаза. Глубоко вздохнув, она помотала головой, отбрасывая эти мысли. Она должна понять, над чем работал Гарри. Когда они уезжали из Министерства в тот вечер, у него была с собой какая-то папка. Нужно ее найти.

Гермиона спустилась вниз. И хотя после ремонта дом выглядел по-другому, светлее, в нем все еще чувствовалась неприятная аура. Находиться тут одной было страшновато. Проверив гостиную, но так ничего и не найдя, она вернулась в прихожую. На месте, где раньше висел портрет Вальбурги Блэк, теперь красовалось огромное зеркало в старинной резной раме. Слава богу, что Гарри перевесил портрет. И хотя это было отличной сигнализацией от незваных гостей, при воспоминании о сумасшедшей старухе Гермиону передернуло. Все вещи были там же, где они их оставили. Ее туфли, сброшенные в прихожей, пальто на вешалке и папка, преспокойно лежащая на тумбочке. Схватив ее, Грейнджер вернулась наверх. Устроившись на кровати, она подложила под спину подушки и углубилась в чтение.

Оказалось, что моройская история насчитывала не один век. Самые первые упоминания о них относились к Средним векам, примерно к тому периоду, когда люди, называющие себя алхимиками, были одержимы идеей поиска философского камня. В большинстве своем, как было известно, изыскания их не увенчались успехом. Но нескольких из них, простых маглов, эта работа привела к вампирам. Не желая выдавать свой секрет, морои предложили заключить соглашение. С тех пор та небольшая группа разрослась до целой агентурной сети, помогавшей скрывать сам факт существования этих необычных вампиров. А специальная татуировка на их лице не позволяла об этом рассказывать ни одним способом, который так или иначе мог подвергнуть моройское сообщество опасности или разоблачить их. Примерно в то же время с магическим миром был заключен договор о невмешательстве, и морои окончательно ушли в тень. И лишь высшие чины знали правду.

Гермиона ненадолго прервалась. Получается, что все, что она знала до этого, было ложью. Да и не только она, весь магический мир! Даже сами морои врали о том, кто они. Сразу припомнилась встреча с Сангвини, вампиром, которого она видела на приеме у Слагхорна. Гермиона не была уверена, что сокрытие информации оправдано, но признавала, что они отлично с этим справлялись.

На первый взгляд морои ничем, кроме необходимости пить кровь, не отличались от волшебников. Они также учились в специализированных закрытых школах, где овладевали магией. Это их особенно роднило, заметила Гермиона, хотя они и использовали разные виды колдовства. Ее, конечно, в первую очередь заинтересовало, как именно морои пользуются магией и возможно ли научиться этому. Она представила, что это чем-то похоже на невербальные заклинания, но никак не могла увязать в голове, зачем нужно деление на стихии. Да и пользуются ли они заклинаниями вообще? Как происходит пробуждение магии? Связано ли определение стихии с половым созреванием?

Еще одно отличие было в том, что бок о бок с мороями занимались будущие стражи — дампиры. В отличие от авроров, обучение которых начиналось после окончания магической школы. Идеальные бойцы, рожденные в результате союза мороя с человеком или дампиром, они были сильны и выносливы, а также обладали обостренными чувствами и быстрыми рефлексами. Они не могли творить магию, но зато были свободны и от ограничений: необходимости пить кровь и избегать солнечного света.

Когда Гермиона дошла до раздела, посвященного стригоям, она вздрогнула. Казалось, разгадка похищения кроется именно там. Темная противоположность мороев наводила на нее ужас. Стоило только подумать об этом, как в жилах холодела кровь. Но британские стражи почти не сталкивались со стригоями, либо в отчете об этом умолчали. Не было никаких данных ни о том, насколько большой могла быть группа стригоев, ни где они могли скрываться, ни об их организованности. Возможно, это было связано с малочисленностью общины мороев — в Англии они жили еще более замкнуто, чем в Штатах. А возможно, сделано сознательно. Здесь же вскользь были упомянуты пользователи стихии духа и «поцелованные тьмой». Но их возможности почти не были изучены, и потому составлявший рапорт аврор не уделил им достаточного внимания.

Гермиона вздохнула, откладывая бумаги. С каждой страницей она лишь больше запутывалась. Да еще и голова разболелась. Она потерла виски и закрыла глаза.

— Я так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Вздрогнув, Гермиона обернулась в сторону двери. Там, сложив руки на груди, стоял Рон. Все то же безразличное лицо, к которому она почти привыкла за последнюю неделю. И лишь в глубине глаз мелькнуло что-то похожее на разочарование.

— Ты задолжала мне объяснения.

— Между мной и Гарри ничего не было.

Рон презрительно хмыкнул. Что ж, он имел на это полное право, решила Гермиона.

— Я уже говорила, — вздохнула она. — Я была расстроена тем, что ты решил со мной развестись. Мы выпили. Мне не хотелось возвращаться домой…

— И ты не нашла ничего лучше, чем прыгнуть в постель к моему лучшему другу? — процедил Рон. Похоже, выдержка изменила ему.

— Между нами ничего не было, — повторила Гермиона. — Но если ты хочешь думать обратное, твое дело.

Она встала и подошла к окну. Спорить просто не было сил. Рон всегда с недоверием относился к тому, насколько близка она была с Гарри. Ревновал, хотя никогда и не показывал этого после того случая с медальоном Слизерина. Доказывать, что они ни в чем не виноваты, можно было до хрипоты. Но какой в этом смысл?

Рон молчал. Наверное, понимал, что погорячился. Хотела ли Гермиона, чтобы у них все сложилось иначе? Да! Они могли бы быть прекрасными родителями двоих детей, девочки, которую она бы непременно назвала Розой, и мальчика. И никакая карьера не помешала бы им быть счастливыми, быть вместе. Но в этой версии настоящего, вероятно, что-то пошло не так. Здесь они должны были стать счастливыми поодиночке. Гермиона почувствовала, как Рон сжал ее плечи.

— Чем я хуже него? — прошептал он.

Она обернулась, собираясь ответить, но в глазах Рона было столько боли, что сердце сжималось. Неужели он надеялся, что за эту неделю что-то изменится, а его подчеркнутая вежливость и дистанция были просто из уважения? Он давал ей время принять решение? Гермиона молча притянула Рона к себе. Поначалу несмело, он через какое-то мгновение крепче обнял ее в ответ.

— Ты не хуже, Рон, — прошептала она, проведя по его волосам.

— Тогда что не так?

— Я просто… больше не люблю тебя так, как женщина должна любить своего мужчину. Ты же и сам это знаешь. Чувствуешь.

Отстранившись, Рон сделал пару шагов назад, неверяще уставившись на Гермиону.

— Прости. Я, наверное, просто не создана для семейной жизни. Развод — это хороший выход. Нам обоим это нужно.

Молчание затягивалось. Гермиона не знала, куда деть глаза. Полный укоризны взгляд напротив прожигал ее насквозь. Но спустя пару минут, взяв себя в руки, Рон тихо спросил:

— Ни единого шанса? — он говорил твердо, но в голосе все же промелькнула надежда.

— Прости.

Гермиона ощутила, будто сердце разбивается на много мелких осколков. Рон, в пылу очередной ссоры сам предложивший развестись, не простит ей того, что она не захотела бороться за их отношения. Похоже, он и правда до самого конца надеялся, что она не согласится на развод. Придумает какого-нибудь семейного психолога, предложит завести собаку — что угодно. Но она этого не сделала. Гермиона Грейнджер всегда была рациональным человеком и прекрасно понимала, что невозможно склеить то, что уже давно разбито. Оставалось надеяться, что однажды это поймет и Рон. Глядя на него, расхаживающего по комнате, она не сомневалась в этом. Лишь сожалела о том, сколько времени займет принятие.

— И что ты будешь делать дальше? — внезапно останавливаясь, спросил Рон.

— Не знаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Уговорю Кингсли отправить меня в Монтану вместо Гарри. Возможно, там я пойму, где его искать.

— Что ж, — он взглянул на нее так, словно прощался навсегда. — Я надеюсь, у тебя все получится.

И, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел, оставляя Гермиону в одиночестве. Она какое-то время смотрела ему вслед, а затем легла на кровать. Чтобы не говорили врачи о ее удивительно высокой регенерации, это все было заслугой зелий Сметвика. Она все еще очень быстро уставала. Но после разговора с Роном с плеч просто гора свалилась. Наверное, стоило сделать это еще в больнице.

Обняв подушку, Гермиона уткнулась в нее носом. Та пахла сандалом и чем-то цитрусовым, как парфюм Гарри. 

Она обязательно найдет его. У нее просто нет другого выбора.

***

Гарри пришел в себя, тут же ощутив странную слабость во всем теле. Еле разлепив глаза, он попытался сесть, но затекшие руки были похожи на желе, и от малейшего шевеления вдоль позвоночника проходили словно электрические разряды. Гарри упрямо вздохнул и попробовал еще раз. Безуспешно. 

Пахло сыростью. Небольшая комнатка, в которой он лежал на полу, была похожа скорее на камеру в подвале. Узкое окно под самым потолком почти не давало света. Уставившись в потолок, Гарри попытался вспомнить, что произошло. 

Вчера — вчера ли? — они с Гермионой выпили бутылку Огденского и остались ночевать у него на Гриммо. Но на рассвете она его разбудила. Гарри поморщился. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его накачали какими-то лекарствами. Все тело было словно ватное. Да еще шея саднила. Что же произошло дальше?.. Сосредоточившись, хотя мысли ворочались с трудом, он прикрыл глаза и снова вернулся в тот вечер. Гермиона выбежала, он, успев только натянуть футболку и кроссовки, бросился за ней. Перед глазами встали обескровленные лица. Ему, бывалому аврору, было тяжело это видеть, чего уж говорить о Гермионе. Конечно, во времена охоты за крестражами она многое видела, но стать свидетелем такого зверства… Особенно учитывая, что нападавший был стригоем.

Гарри сглотнул. Внезапно нахлынула тошнота. Где сейчас Гермиона?

— Эй, — попытался крикнуть он, но во рту пересохло и вышел только какой-то сиплый хрип. — Выпу… пустите меня отсюда… — с трудом выговорил Поттер.

Если с Мионой что-то случилось, он никогда себе этого — никогда! — не простит.

Гарри перекатился на бок, сжимаясь в комок. Сердце болезненно дернулось. Гермиона. Он попытался мысленно дотянуться до нее. Только бы была жива. «Жива! Конечно, она жива!» — одернул он себя. Когда нападавший закинул его в багажник, вспомнил Гарри, почти взошло солнце, и времени забрать и ее у него не оставалось.

Прилив адреналина позволил наконец сесть. Прислонившись к стене, он судорожно выдохнул. Легче не стало. Как долго он здесь? Как долго был без сознания?

— Эй! Кто-нибудь! — снова крикнул Гарри. На этот раз вышло увереннее и громче. — Принесите хотя бы воды!

Но ответом была тишина. Ни шороха, ни скрипа. Только неестественная тишина, словно его заперли в бункере. Спустя какое-то время пошел дождь. Сначала тихий, но с каждой секундой он все ускорялся. Гарри слышал, как капли ударялись о воду. Похоже, его привезли за город и рядом находилось озеро или река. Пока он размышлял, где именно мог оказаться, послышался писк кодового замка, и дверь со скрежетом отворилась.

— Очнулся?

В комнату вошла невысокая девушка. Ее темные волосы были собраны в конский хвост, одета она была во все черное: кожаная куртка-косуха, футболка с какой-то надписью на груди, узкие джинсы и ботильоны на небольшом каблуке. Кукольная внешность с по-детски пухлыми щечками никак не вязалась с язвительной улыбкой, застывшей на губах. Она огляделась, с удовольствием отмечая, как Гарри весь подобрался при виде ее, а затем остановилась прямо перед ним, рассматривая, слегка склонив голову. На вид она была не старше него, но в пронзительных голубых глазах он увидел пропасть, разделявшую их. За ее спиной в проходе маячил уже знакомый ему бритоголовый и почти ничем не отличающийся от него второй парень. Вероятно, тоже стригой. В полумраке красных глаз было не разглядеть, но сомневаться в обратном не приходилось.

— Кто вы?

— Сара Уиллоу, — она присела перед Гарри на корточки и протянула руку. Тот лишь отвернулся. — Гордый? Что ж. А я всего лишь хотела быть вежливой.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — выплюнул Поттер, зло уставившись на нее.

— Всегда одни и те же вопросы. Как скучно, — Сара грациозно поднялась. — И это знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — фыркнула она. — Думала, хотя бы с тобой будет интересней.

— Кто. Вы. Такая? — с нажимом повторил Гарри, выделяя каждое слово.

Кем была эта странная девушка? Если она была заодно со стригоями, то как ей удавалось ими управлять? Эти вампиры, как следовало из отчетов американских стражей, были крайне агрессивны и мало организованы. Они могли сплотиться только на короткий период и только ради какой-то общей цели, которую не могли достичь поодиночке. Гарри задумался. По всему было видно, что именно Сара здесь главная. Но как ей удавалось оставаться человеком и при этом занимать такое положение?

— Меня. Зовут. Сара Уиллоу, — копируя его интонацию, повторила та, ухмыльнувшись. — Итак, мистер Поттер, боюсь, выбор у вас небольшой. Вы можете стать стригоем или... вы можете стать стригоем, — вдруг хохотнула она и, под одобрительный гогот своих телохранителей, провела ногтем по щеке Гарри, заставив его дернуться.

Похоже, она наслаждалась происходящим. Глаза ее горели странным огнем, отчего Гарри все больше становилось не по себе.

— Если у меня все равно нет выбора, почему просто не сделать это? — спросил он.

— О, — Сара тепло улыбнулась. — Выбор есть всегда. Ты можешь согласится сотрудничать со мной, и тогда превращение будет полным радости и восторга. Экстаза. Ты даже не почувствуешь, как станешь тем, кем и так предначертано стать. А можешь сопротивляться, и тогда Трент, — бритоголовый отвратительно улыбнулся, обнажив клыки, — откусит тебе что-нибудь не особо ценное. Палец, например. Или ухо.

— Почему просто не убить меня? — Гарри чувствовал, что его загоняют в угол. Похоже, вариант «умереть» даже не подразумевался.

— Мерлин, как скучно! — застонала Сара. — Потому что ты нужен мне, глупенький. А еще потому, что ты вкусный.

Она широко улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы коснуться пальцами его шеи. От этого легкого, почти невесомого прикосновения по всему телу Гарри прошла дрожь. Ему внезапно стало жарко. Сара ухватила его за плечи и устроилась сверху. Гарри, несмотря на слабость, попытался сбросить ее с себя, но руки не слушались.

— Ш-ш-ш. Не дергайся. Тебе понравится, — прошептала она.

Сара провела языком по его шее, и все тело Гарри выгнулось навстречу этой ласке. Сразу исчезли сомнения и страх. Мысли словно вышибло. Только сердце забилось так отчаянно, что, казалось, сейчас выскочит из груди. Он ощутил нежное прикосновение губ, и в мире не осталось ровным счетом ничего. Только теплое дыхание и губы, скользящие чуть выше надключичной ямки. 

Укуса он почти не почувствовал. Его сразу сменило ощущение полной невесомости и блаженства. Это было лучше, чем кайф от легких наркотиков, которые он как-то попробовал ради интереса, или алкогольного опьянения. Где-то внутри рождалось возбуждение, требующее немедленной разрядки, и хотелось одного: чтобы происходящее длились вечность. Но спустя несколько мгновений Сара оторвалась, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Гарри по инерции дернулся к ней навстречу, но она лишь тихо рассмеялась. 

Осоловело моргнув, все еще чувствуя неестественную легкость во всем теле, он смотрел на девушку, медленно облизывающую губы. Пьянящая пелена спадала с каждой секундой, в голове понемногу начинало проясняться. И тогда до Гарри стало доходить, почему Трент и его близнец выполняли приказы.

_Сара Уиллоу была вампиром_.

А затем она снова укусила.


	4. Глава 4

Гермиона была полна решимости отправиться в Штаты. Она уже третий день штурмовала приемную Кингсли, но тому успешно удавалось ее избегать. Секретарь искоса поглядывала на нее, впрочем, не задавая вопросов. Ее нервировал напряженный вид Гермионы, но спорить с одной из сильнейших ведьм современности было бы себе дороже. Устроившись на диване, Грейнджер в который раз мысленно проигрывала все доводы за и против. Во-первых, она была лучшей на курсе, во-вторых, детально изучила материалы, в-третьих, не могла сидеть на месте, пока ее друг находился на грани жизни и смерти. Что такого мог придумать Кингсли, чтобы не допустить ее? Гермиона забарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику. Личные мотивы? Это она считала, наоборот, преимуществом. Стресс мотивировал ее. Здоровье? Отговорка про недавнюю операцию не сработает: вчера целитель Сметвик дал ей разрешение полноценно вернуться к работе. 

Почему же он все-таки избегает ее?! Мерлин, только бы не было поздно!

— Миссис Грейнджер, — позвала ее секретарь, вырывая из размышлений. — Министр Шеклболт просит вас зайти.

Закатив глаза, Гермиона вскочила и уверенно распахнула тяжелую дверь кабинета главы Магической Британии.

— Кингсли! — она прошла прямиком к его столу и облокотилась на него руками. — Так не может дольше продолжаться! Я больше иных авроров заинтересована в расследовании. Почему ты до сих пор не включил меня в группу?

Выпрямившись и сложив руки на груди, Гермиона нахмурилась и уставилась на молчаливого Кингсли. Он не спешил отвечать, неторопливо перебирая бумаги, разложенные на столе, и, казалось, будто совсем игнорировал раздраженную до предела Грейнджер. Требовать что-то от министра, даже несмотря на то, сколько они были знакомы или как много прошли бок о бок, она не смела. Но негодование, копившееся столько дней кряду, так и бурлило внутри.

— Гермиона, — спустя пару минут обратился к ней Кингсли. К тому моменту напряжение внутри уже спало, и она смогла взять себя в руки. — Прежде, чем мы поговорим, я должен тебя кое с кем познакомить, — и он кивнул кому-то за ее спиной.

Грейнджер непонимающе моргнула, оглядываясь. Она не слышала, чтобы открывалась дверь или срабатывал камин. Да и в кабинете, когда она вошла, на первый взгляд никого, кроме них с Кингсли не было. И тут, отделившись от дальней стены, откуда-то из угла, скрытого в тени, вышел высокий худощавый молодой человек. Его черная одежда и плавные движения, заставили Грейнджер невольно попятиться, так сильно они напомнили недавнюю встречу со стригоем.

— Это Эдди Кастиль, квалифицированный страж. Откомандирован к нам лично королевой Василисой Драгомир для помощи в расследовании, — пояснил Кингсли.

Слегка прищурившись, тот протянул руку:

— Очень приятно, мисс Грейнджер.

— Миссис, — машинально поправила Гермиона, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Впрочем, неважно. Зовите меня Гермиона.

— Как будет угодно, — усмехнулся он в ответ, окинув ее внимательным цепким взглядом, явно оценивая.

— Страж Кастиль расскажет нам об особенностях работы со стригоями.

— Но он… — пытаясь подобрать слова, Гермиона переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

—Так молод? — все также усмехаясь спросил Эдди. — Не стоит судить о книге по обложке, _миссис Грейнджер_. Поверьте, в Академии Святого Владимира нас с детства готовят… — он запнулся, — к работе с теми, с кем вы столкнулись. Возраст здесь не имеет значения.

— К убийству, — с нажимом произнесла Гермиона. — Вас с детства учат убивать, мистер Кастиль. Давайте называть вещи своими именами.

Эдди хотел было возразить, но лишь сложил руки на груди. На его скулах заиграли желваки, но он сдержался и просто улыбнулся, переводя на нее взгляд. Грейнджер мысленно поставила ему плюс за выдержку.

— Если этот ваш обмен любезностями завершен, — произнес Кингсли, — давайте вернемся к делу. У нас возникли осложнения.

— Какого рода? — уточнила Гермиона.

— Сегодня ночью произошло массовое убийство волшебников. Небольшую деревушку в долине реки Бьюл, графство Кент, самым наглым образом просто вырезали. Безжалостно. Как овец. Погибло почти тридцать человек, в том числе маглы. И у всех характерные рваные раны на шее, а тела, как ты понимаешь, обескровлены, — проговорил Кингсли. — Ситуация чрезвычайная. Министр маглов в панике. Такого не было со времен второго пришествия…

— Волдеморта, — закончила Гермиона, холодея.

Сердце ее, словно что-то предчувствуя, забилось в груди, как загнанная в тесную клетку птица. Ужас от происходящего вокруг, который с победой никуда не делся, а всего лишь притупился, снова накатил. Она почувствовала, как скрутило желудок, стоило только вспомнить, сколько они потеряли. Друзей, которых не вернет ни одно заклинание. Счастливые моменты, которым не суждено исполниться. Да, они шагнули дальше, но ужас до сих пор преследовал каждого участника тех событий во снах и воспоминаниях.

— Верно, — кивнул Кингсли, посмурнев. — Но есть и другая проблема. Похоже, мы опоздали. С ними видели Гарри.

***

Гарри стоял на балконе и наблюдал за тем, что происходит внизу. Несколько часов назад стригои по приказу Сары напали на деревню недалеко от замка, в котором она устроила свое логово, и сейчас завершали пиршество в гостиной. Кровь, в полумраке казавшаяся почти черной, была повсюду: пропитывала ковер, тяжелые кисти портьер, диванные подушки и одежду вампиров. Их хриплый смех разносился по просторному помещению, отзываясь от стен. Гарри поморщился.

— Ты привыкнешь, — хмыкнула Сара, останавливаясь рядом. 

— К этому невозможно привыкнуть, — процедил он, складывая руки на груди и поворачиваясь к ней. 

Сара театрально закатила глаза и, улыбнувшись, скопировала его позу.

— Привыкнешь. Не ты ли, — она, мягко ступая, подошла к нему и остановилась почти вплотную, — сегодня ночью, — тонкая рука скользнула по воротнику пиджака, — с таким упоением пил ту молоденькую девушку?

— Это другое.

— И чем же, позволь спросить? — Сара расхохоталась.

— Я… — Гарри запнулся.

— Всего лишь был голоден? Они тоже. Но не всем же быть эстетами, — пожала она плечами. — Гарри...

Сара приблизилась еще ближе и зарылась рукой в его волосы. Ее полные губы были в каких-то сантиметрах от его, а неестественного для стригоя цвета глаза отчего-то казались невероятно гипнотизирующими. Гарри нахмурился, но не посмел отвести взгляд. Загадка внутри этих глаз не отпускала его с момента, когда он впервые увидел ее. Сара что-то скрывала, он был уверен. Но что именно? Гарри судорожно выдохнул. Теперь у него была вечность, чтобы понять это. Но было ли время у аврората?

— Тебе стоит перестать сопротивляться. Как видишь, это все равно не помогло, — прошептала она. 

А затем, переменившись за какую-то долю секунды, широко улыбнулась, обнажая клыки, и ловко спрыгнула вниз, присоединяясь к своим вассалам. Пьяные от изобилия крови стригои все так же бесновались. Сара хохотала. Вздумайся ей заставить Трента или кого-то из его дружков лаять по-собачьи, они бы согласились. С помощью еды она манипулировала ими, сомневаться не приходилось. Но неужели этого было достаточно, чтобы добиться такого слепого обожания?

Что-то во всем этом было не так.

Гарри задумался. Сара обратила его, и жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после». К тому моменту, когда она пришла в темницу в третий раз, он уже не мог сопротивляться и жаждал этого укуса. Накаченный эндорфинами под завязку, ослабленный от такой потери крови, он сам, как наркоман в ожидании дозы, подставил шею, а затем жадно глотал ее кровь. Думал, что будет ненавидеть себя, но с пробуждением эмоции отошли на второй план. Остались только кристально чистый разум и идеальный самоконтроль. Гарри стал другим. И это новое состояние позволило принимать происходящее, как данность.

Он хотел понять, что скрывала Сара, а для этого должен был сыграть по ее правилам. Если это означало, что нужно выжить любым способом… Значит, он выживет. 

Гарри сознательно контролировал каждое свое чувство и очень скоро разобрался, что может выключать эмоции по щелчку. И это совсем не вязалось с тем, что он читал в отчетах МАКУСА о стригоях. Было ли все дело в том, что до обращения он был волшебником или как-то связано с тем, что он бывший крестраж, Гарри не знал. Но, не желая привлекать внимания, молчал об этом. Это же помогло заставить себя воспринимать голод, как побочный эффект, неотъемлемую часть новой жизни. Никакого удовольствия. Просто случайный человек. Просто кровь. 

Еда. 

Вернувшись в выделенную ему спальню, Гарри улегся на широкую кровать. Он рассматривал потолок, стараясь понять, как должен поступить дальше. Просто рыскать по замку в поисках кабинета Сары было нельзя. Она легко даровала и отнимала жизнь, это Гарри уже понял. Значит, нужно быть хитрее нее. 

Больше всего хотелось связаться с Гермионой, рассказать ей обо всем, спросить совета. Но, конечно, об этом не могло быть и речи. Подставить ее и весь аврорат под удар? Немыслимо. Но как же ему ее отчаянно не хватало! Смеха, улыбки, мимолетных прикосновений, запаха волос... Казалось, теперь Гарри лишь сильнее чувствовал влечение. Могло ли это значить, что для него не все потеряно?..

***

Гермиона зевнула и отпила кофе, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорил страж Кастиль. Кингсли не шутил, когда сообщил, что тот будет их тренировать. Правда, он не уточнил, что лекция состоится буквально через час и затянется за полночь. Не говоря уже о том, что на раннее утро была назначена первая тренировка.

— Во-первых, вы должны запомнить, — Эдди обошел стул, на котором сидел, и облокотился на его спинку, — обращенный в стригоя больше не является тем, кем вы знали его при жизни. Он не испытывает чувств и эмоций, не имеет связи с магией, но ловко убедит вас в обратном. Эти существа, — процедил он с отвращением, — безжалостны. Ради крови они сделают все. В том числе легко убьют лучшего друга или возлюбленную. 

Отвернувшись к окну, Эдди неосознанно провел руками по затылку, ероша и так растрепанные волосы. На шее, заметила Гермиона, у него были набиты татуировки: извилистая линия, напоминающая вытянутую букву S с наклонной черточкой посередине, несколько небольших значков, похожих на две перекрещенные молнии, и какая-то вариация на тему магической звезды. Она смутно помнила из отчета, что у всех стражей были татуировки — что-то вроде отличительного знака, по которому можно было понять уровень мастерства и высоту положения в иерархии дампиров.

— И вы без колебаний должны сделать то же самое. Стригои могут казаться очень, очень похожими на тех, кого вы когда-то знали. Вот почему так легко заколебаться, — он резко обернулся, и Гермиона вздрогнула. 

Это замечание, очевидно, предназначалось в первую очередь ей. Эдди Кастиль, несмотря на свой возраст, который она имела неосторожность подчеркнуть, был проницателен и умен. Сейчас она, справившись с эмоциями, видела это. И он явно имел за плечами гораздо больше опыта, чем она себе могла представить. Это ли сделало его таким жестким или причина крылась в чем-то другом? 

— Во-вторых, убить стригоя не так-то просто. Существует несколько способов: отрубить голову, вонзить в сердце зачарованный кол или сжечь, — Эдди обвел взглядом аудиторию, продолжая: — Большинство из вас имеет довольно посредственную физподготовку. Зато мастерски владеет магией. Уверен, в арсенале найдется парочка заклинаний огня. Используйте это преимущество. Но не забывайте, что стригои невероятно сильные и быстрые. Вы должны всегда быть на шаг впереди, — он сложил руки на груди. 

Его цепкий взгляд, хмуро сведенные брови и едва заметно поджатые губы несколько нервировали Гермиону. Она не понимала, что с ним не так. По всему было видно, что Эдди мало верил в то, что из этой затеи выйдет какой-то толк, но почему-то все равно согласился помочь. Приказ королевы? Безусловно, но было в этом что-то еще. Еще одна загадка, вздохнула Гермиона. 

Она чувствовала себя выжатой словно лимон. Голова гудела и немного подташнивало от кофе на голодный желудок. Новости и переживания сегодняшнего дня давили на нее, и все, о чем она могла мечтать — остаться наконец одной. Когда Кингсли сказал, что они опоздали, у нее не было времени осознать, что это значит. Не было времени пережить эти эмоции, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Это очень сбивало с толку. Одновременно хотелось и плакать, и отправиться в Кент, и… Что еще, Гермиона не знала, прекрасно понимая, что любое ее импульсивное действие только навредит.

— На сегодня все, — произнес Эдди, вырывая ее из мыслей.

Авроры начали шумно подниматься со своих мест. Аудитория наполнилась шорохом мантий, скрипом отодвигаемых стульев. Небольшая группа, назначенная для работы над делом, была отобрана из самых лучших бойцов, в чьей компетентности сомневаться не приходилось. По особому приказу они сегодня же отправлялись в тренировочный лагерь дампиров, любезно предоставленный в распоряжение Министерства королевой Василисой. Туда же должны были прибыть английские стражи. Все происходило в строжайшем секрете. Гермиона признавала, что эти меры были оправданы. Но все равно не могла отделаться от мысли, что во время второго пришествия Волдеморта, тотальная скрытность сыграла против Министерства.

Коллеги едва слышно переговаривались, обсуждая новости. Агрессивные вампиры всем казались чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но, к сожалению, после резни в Ламберхерсте в их существовании сомневаться не приходилось. Еще бы! Об этом в школе не рассказывали. Если бы Гермиона не видела стригоев своими глазами, она бы решила, что их разыгрывают. Но она видела. Да и присутствие собирающего вещи дампира было доказательством реального существования мира мороев. 

Гермиона искоса наблюдала за ним. Простая футболка с принтом какой-то рок-группы обтягивала широкую спину, низко сидящие на талии джинсы, подвернутые снизу, открывали высокие ботинки, рядом валялась кожаная куртка. Не хватало только байка, припаркованного у входа. Она могла бы поспорить, что не ошиблась, и мотоцикл точно существует. При этом, такая нарочитая небрежность в облике Эдди резко контрастировала с силой, которую он излучал всем своим естеством. Гибкое, тренированное тело, всегда готовое к атаке, плавные движения хищника. Гермиона могла разглядеть каждую мышцу на его руках. Эдди был невероятно притягательным. Чем дольше Гермиона наблюдала за ним, тем больше привлекательных черт находила. Волосы, глаза, руки, ямочка на подбородке — все казалось красивым без исключения. Сбросив наваждение, она допила остывший кофе. Если не знать, что особенной красотой дампиров наделяет моройская кровь, то можно было запросто влюбиться.

— Готовы, миссис Грейнджер?

— Мистер Кастиль. Эдди, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Простите меня за это странное знакомство. Обычно я не веду себя так.

— Все в порядке, — Эдди приветливо улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом. — Вы через многое прошли, министр Шеклболт рассказал. Я понимаю, как важен для вас успех операции. 

— Гарри — мой лучший друг. И я совсем не понимаю, как должна теперь себя вести.

— Когда мне было семнадцать, погиб мой лучший друг. Мы были так самонадеянны, думали, что уже достаточно подготовлены и сможем убить стригоя самостоятельно. Но знаете, — покачал он головой, — никогда нельзя быть достаточно готовым. Иначе Мейсон был бы жив.

Гермиона перевела на Эдди взгляд. Он говорил спокойно, но во всей его позе, переплетенных пальцах, упрямо задранном подбородке сквозила скорбь. Эдди чувствовал вину за то, что не смог спасти друга, поняла она. Он никогда не будет другим после этой трагедии. Да и можно ли вообще от такого оправиться? Нет. Ответ однозначен. Но можно постараться жить дальше и сделать все, чтобы тот, кого ты потерял, мог тобой гордиться.

— То есть я должна позволить вам его убить?

Эдди пожал плечами.

— Выходит, что так. По сути, он уже мертв.

Гермиона задохнулась от накатившей на нее волны возмущения и боли. Она знала, что он прав, но все еще на что-то слепо надеялась.

— Это жестоко, мистер Кастиль, — наконец выдохнула она.

— Вы знаете, что я прав. Идемте, нам пора ехать, — Эдди поднялся, подхватывая сумку, и вышел. Гермионе не осталось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.


	5. Глава 5

Лагерь, как оказалось, находился в получасе езды от Ламберхерста. Кампус включал в себя здание общежития, комплекс спортивных залов разной площади, бассейн и тренировочную площадку с различными снарядами. Большой комплекс турников, похожий на лабиринт с препятствиями, светился в самом конце футбольного поля. Флуоресцентными лампы, закрепленные вдоль переходных труб, позволяли дампирам заниматься даже ночью. Гермиона вздрогнула, когда представила, что ее заставят лазать по канатам и подтягиваться. 

Общежитие было небольшим. Простое здание в три этажа. Каждому из группы выделили отдельную комнату. Ее спальня находилась почти в самом конце коридора наискосок от комнаты Эдди. Все было без особых изысков, по-армейски строго. Хорошо еще, что ванная комната была у каждого своя. От мысли, что всем пришлось бы пользоваться одной душевой, становилось как-то нехорошо. В поисках крестражей, конечно, выбирать условия не приходилось, и она была привычна ко многому, но сейчас это казалось диким. Гермиона еще раз обвела комнату взглядом. В животе заурчало. Она хотела было спуститься на кухню, но сил не было даже раздеться. Повалившись на кровать, Грейнджер поджала ноги и, обняв подушку, вскоре забылась беспокойным сном.

Спустившись утром, она застала в гостиной Эдди, одетого в простой серый лонгслив и спортивные брюки.

— Доброе утро. Я что, опоздала? — Гермиона взглянула на часы. — Тренировка же в шесть?

Хотелось спать, есть и кофе. Шея болела, потому что она неудобно спала. Да и спала ли. Всю ночь промучилась, ворочаясь: сначала снилось, что она куда-то бежала и страшно опаздывала, потом пыталась разгадать загадку, и все это безуспешно. Проснулась в конец вымотанной.

— Доброе утро. У тебя десять минут, — кивнул Эдди в ответ, легко переходя на ты. — Но не советую пить что-то, кроме воды.

Демонстративно налив себе стакан воды и отсалютовав им Эдди, Гермиона села за стол. Размяв шею, она собрала волосы в хвост. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда она закончит, Эдди сел напротив.

— Ты же понимаешь, как тебе будет сложно?

— Знаю, — Гермиона нахмурилась.

Ей предстояло спланировать убийство лучшего друга. Всего лишь!

— Гермиона…

— Пожалуйста, не нужно. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Гарри мертв, а то существо, которым он стал… Да, это не он. Я понимаю. Головой понимаю. Но ты не можешь запретить мне чувствовать, — она упрямо поджала губы, сморгнув слезы в уголках глаз. — Идем. Десять минут прошли.

На улице было прохладно. Конец августа, а казалось, будто уже середина сентября. Пахло дождем, жухлой травой и землей. Лесом. Затерянный в заповеднике, лагерь был идеальным местом для тренировок будущих стражей. Авроры, одетые в магловские спортивные костюмы, явно чувствовали себя неуютно. Она поздоровалась с ними кивком головы и перевела взгляд на Эдди.

— Вчера многие из вас впервые услышали о существовании стригоев. И наверняка в связи с этим возникло много вопросов. Я и мои английские коллеги, которые присоединятся к нам после обеда, постараемся на них ответить, — проговорил он. — Задачи сделать из вас стража передо мной не стоит. Это невозможно: дампиры тренируются с раннего детства. Единственное, чему я обязан вас научить — быстро бегать.

Кто-то фыркнул.

— Вам что-то показалось смешным? — ухмыльнулся Эдди, явно не чувствующий себя оскорбленным или уязвленным.

— Мы — волшебники. Наше дело колдовать, — уверенно проговорил темнокожий аврор. Гермиона даже припомнила его имя — Андрэ Ллойс.

— Верно, — поддержал его товарищ.

— Стандартные заклинания, которые вы привыкли использовать, — подала она голос,— не сработают против стригоев. Вы плохо слушали вчера лекцию, Ллойс. Кроме того, стригои невероятно быстрые. Вы рискуете попасть заклинанием в стража...

— А значит, лишить себя шанса выжить, — закончил за нее Эдди. — На время операции мы разделимся на двойки дампир-волшебник. И прежде, чем вы научитесь работать вместе, комбинируя магию и силу стража, запомните раз и навсегда: если ваш дампир приказывает бежать, вы должны бежать, — отрезал он.

Гермиона бросила взгляд на авроров. Конечно, их можно было понять. Она — единственная девушка в группе, которая не оказалась бы тут, если бы не ее близкое знакомство с министром. Эдди — мальчишка, сопляк. И оба говорят им, что нужно делать. А ведь они — лучшие люди аврората и побывали не в одной передряге, с блеском выполнили не одно задание. Но Эдди был прав. Отбежав на достаточное расстояние, волшебник мог трансгрессировать и спасти, как минимум, свою жизнь. И чем скорее они поймут это, тем проще всем им будет сделать то, что должны. 

***

Замок, который Сара выбрала себе в качестве нового дома, расположился на берегу небольшого озера. Затянутое ряской неглубокое озерцо в иные времена выполняло роль рва, но сейчас было чисто декоративным. Разросшийся на склонах сад с азалиями, рододендронами и розами поражал воображение. Тонкие цветочные ароматы смешивались с пряным запахом влажной после дождя земли, и обостренное чутье улавливало каждую ноту. Гарри часто выходил ночью подышать. После обращения все чувства и ощущения обострились настолько, что привычное теперь казалось невозможным. Схожий восторг он испытывал, пожалуй, только однажды в жизни — когда узнал, что он волшебник, и оказался в Хогвартсе. Все вокруг стало живее, мир ярче, запахи острее. Глаз теперь различал малейшие колебания воздуха, а усиленный вампирский слух позволял улавливать едва слышный трепет крыльев мотылька. Захватывающе. И все же... Привыкнуть к необходимости хотя бы раз в три дня пить кровь или невозможности выходить на солнце было нельзя. Хотя Гарри признавался себе, что с потерей магии он еще бы смог смириться, все-таки детство его прошло у маглов, то с этим — никогда. Эти противоречивые чувства — восторг и ненависть — ежедневно раздирали душу, хотя теперь он не был даже уверен, осталась ли у него душа.

Сара тоже любила выходить по ночам. Она садилась прямо на траву и подолгу смотрела в небо. Гарри надеялся, что, заметив его интерес к своей персоне, она вскоре пригласит его присоединиться. Что расскажет ему, почему выбрала такую жизнь, и это поможет ему понять ее мотивацию и разгадать дальнейшие планы. Но прошло уже две недели, а все, чего он добился — приветственный кивок в его сторону, когда они встречались в саду. После резни в Ламберхерсте и ее короткого замечания, что он привыкнет, Сара словно игнорировала его. Проверяла? Выжидала, принимая решение, стоит ли его убить? Гарри не знал, но продолжал каждый вечер выходить в сад. Занимал излюбленное место на старом бревне в глубине сада и ждал.

— Мне интересно: ты преследуешь меня, Гарри Поттер?

Гарри обернулся. Сегодня вечером Сара решила сделать исключение?

— Нет, — осторожно ответил он. — Всегда любил слушать ночь.

— Тебе, наверное, любопытно, зачем мне все это. Замок, приспешники. Власть, — проговорила Сара, усаживаясь рядом.

— А ты как думаешь? — усмехнулся Гарри в ответ.

— Видишь ли, Поттер, я все еще не уверена, что могу довериться тебе. Хотя ты, пожалуй, единственный, кто способен меня понять.

— Людей в комнате для кормления недостаточно?

Говоря это, Гарри едва не скривился. Поначалу Сара заставляла его охотиться чуть ли не каждый день. И хотя все приказы она передавала через Трента, сомневаться в том, кто их отдавал, не приходилось. За последние две недели он научился с легкостью выслеживать и убивать, а затем предложил создать банк крови, чтобы обеспечить запас еды на несколько дней вперед. Ну и, кроме того, прокормить собравшихся под одной крышей два десятка стригоев без особых потерь могли только кормильцы. Так он надеялся заслужить не только доверие и уважение в глазах Сары, но и, возможно, успеть спасти этих маглов, когда придет время.

— Да нет. С едой, благодаря тебе, перебоев нет. 

— Не хочешь раскрывать свой план? Так не рассказывай, — легко согласился Гарри. — Но если я тебе не нужен, отпусти.

— И что ты сделаешь? Побежишь к подружке? Да-да, я знаю про нее, — усмехнулась Сара. — Кто сказал, что ты имеешь на это право? Или ты решил, что особенный? А может потому, что ты Избранный, Мальчик-Который-Выжил? — произнесла она скороговоркой, еще громче рассмеявшись.

Гарри резко обернулся.

— Откуда… ты столько знаешь обо мне?

— О, милый... Еще не догадался? Когда-то я тоже была волшебницей.

Сара — волшебница? Неужели он был настолько слеп, что не заметил? Или настолько зол, что упустил очевидное? Гарри закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, выключая эмоции. Клокотавшие внутри непонимание, растерянность, смущение, страх и в то же время интерес тотчас стихли, позволяя сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

— Но… как?

— Как? — хохотнула она. — Как давно? Как это произошло? Как ты жила все это время? «Как» — что?

— Все это в общем-то, — произнес Гарри, чувствуя, что, возможно, это именно тот шанс, которого он ждал: настроение у Сары было подходящее.

— Мне было двадцать три, когда меня обратили. Почти тридцать лет назад. Реальность существования мороев и стригоев стала для меня полной неожиданностью. Как, впрочем, и для тебя, полагаю. Милые, излишне романтизированные маглами и не переходящие дорогу волшебникам, вампирчики оказались клыкастыми тварями, не знающими пощады. И я стала одной из них, — ее губы тронула легкая улыбка. — Хотела ли я этого? Хм. Нет. Но рада ли я, что все сложилось именно так? О да.

Эта самодовольная улыбка уже не сбивала с толку, но Гарри, изобразив живой интерес, все равно пораженно уставился на Сару. Та явно наслаждалась своим положением. Ей нравилось быть этой самой клыкастой тварью. Нравилось иметь власть над другими.

— Поняв, что больше не могу использовать магию, я сначала, конечно, разозлилась. Но, немного поумерив пыл, научилась паре фокусов и стала наблюдать. Что-что, а дурой я никогда не была, — Сара задумчиво прикрыла глаза. — Моройская кровь — великолепный деликатес. Она не просто гораздо вкуснее крови маглов или дампиров. Она дает нам больше силы, ловкости. Больше жизни. Но и это не идет ни в какое сравнение с эффектом от крови волшебников. Попробовав ее однажды, уже не сможешь забыть этот вкус. Да ты и сам это уже понял.

Гарри сглотнул слюну, тут же почувствовав на себе насмешливый взгляд Сары. Спорить с ней было сложно. Кровь волшебника опьяняла, взрывалась во рту миллионом вкусовых оттенков так, что ее аромат преследовал тебя следующие несколько дней, не давая думать ни о чем другом. Каждый глоток наполнял тело какой-то особенной силой, отдаваясь дрожью вдоль позвоночника. Наверное, все дело было в содержащейся в ней особой энергии, подумал Гарри. Не зря же темные волшебники практиковали магию крови.

— Моим создателем был довольно сильный стригой, проживший не одно десятилетие, знаешь? И хотя он вел довольно замкнутый образ жизни, убить его стоило мне большого труда. Хотя как только он рассказал все, что знал, я сделала и это.

— Оно того стоило?

— Безусловно. Видишь ли, стригои — тупые существа в большинстве своем. Те, что были маглами до обращения, и вовсе бесполезны.

— И что было дальше? — осторожно спросил Гарри, боясь спугнуть этот приступ откровенности. 

— Быть одной мне наскучило довольно скоро, и я отправилась в столицу. Да и путешествовать хрупкой девушке в одиночестве не пристало — стражи хорошо знают свое дело. Проблема была лишь в том, что все встреченные мной стригои оказались одиночками до мозга костей. Неорганизованные, злые, отказывающиеся сотрудничать. Я захотела это изменить. Так появились Трент и ребята.

— Как тебе удается их контролировать?

— Магия, — кокетливо потупив взгляд, развела руками Сара.

— Это шутка такая? — нахмурился Поттер. — Магия ни тебе, ни мне больше недоступна.

— Верно. Но остаются те, кто жаждет бессмертия, и зелья. Всегда любила экспериментировать.

И тут его внезапно озарило. Догадка была совершенно сумасшедшей, но Гарри был практически уверен, что не ошибся. 

_Амортенция_.

На шестом курсе профессор Слизнорт рассказывал про это приворотное зелье, предупреждая, что опоенные им способны совершать ужасные поступки якобы во имя любви. Гарри живо вспомнил, как Рон съел отравленные любовным напитком конфеты и будто сошел с ума, одновременно впав в детство. Подобную картину Гарри видел и в особняке. На стригоев любовная магия, конечно, действовала иначе, ведь те не испытывали доступных простому смертному эмоций, но в них все же оставались и ненависть, и восторг, и жажда. Вспоминая подобострастные взгляды Трента и его дружков, Гарри теперь четко понимал, что такое слепое поклонение, учитывая все вводные, могла вызвать только Амортенция. Только такое сильное зелье было способно на это. Наличие еды в достатке лишь усиливало эффект. Сара давала им то, чего они так страстно хотели. Интересно, где она скрывала волшебника, что помогал ей?

— Какой опыт ты проводишь сейчас? — спросил Гарри.

— Я думала, вопросов будет больше. Но, вижу, ты и сам догадался, как мне удается оставаться лидером, — Сара посерьезнела. — Все просто, Гарри. Я хочу иметь возможность находиться на солнце и снова жить среди людей. И ты поможешь мне в этом.


	6. Глава 6

За прошедшие две недели их небольшая группа привыкла друг к другу. Вечером первого дня, когда прибыли английские стражи, они разделились на двойки. Гермионе в пару достался Эдди. И хотя она догадывалась, что тот как-то смухлевал, чтобы оказаться вместе с ней, против такого партнерства никаких возражений не имела. 

Тренировки проходили каждый день. Пробежка, турники, спарринги. Гермионе было сложнее других. Она привыкла работать головой, а не бегать или колотить боксерскую грушу, и первую неделю страшно мучилась от непроходящей боли в мышцах. Но затем вошла во вкус. Стройная фигура и небольшой рост давали ей определенное преимущество в рукопашном бою, и именно на это сделал упор Эдди. Он хотел, чтобы она овладела парой самых простых приемов. Оба, конечно, понимали, что в реальном бою ей никогда не заколоть стригоя, но отразить атаку, чтобы выиграть себе время, Гермиона должна была уметь. И она делала успехи, становясь с каждой тренировкой техничнее и точнее. Они часто засиживались в зале до вечера, не спеша уходить. Обсуждали ее ошибки или просто разговаривали обо всем на свете. Гермиона рассказывала про Хогвартс и противостояние с Волдемортом. И чем больше говорила, чем больше вспоминала их общие с Гарри приключения, тем явственнее ощущала в груди какой-то особый трепет.

— Ты любишь его? — однажды спросил Эдди.

— Люблю, — ответила Гермиона и тут же осеклась.

Она действительно любила Гарри. Они выросли вместе, сражались плечом к плечу и разделили победили. А за последние месяцы работы бок о бок сблизились еще больше. Но было ли это простым дружеским чувством или сердце пропускало удар, стоило вспомнить внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз, по иной причине? Боясь, что размышления заведут ее на опасную дорожку, Гермиона постаралась выкинуть эти вопросы из головы, и с удвоенным рвением окунулась в тренировки. 

Помимо этого, раз в три дня одна из групп отправлялась в ночной рейд, но в Ламберхерсте все было спокойно. Аврорат скорректировал воспоминания местным, и вместо страшной ночи, полной ужаса, крови и вампиров, они теперь думали, что потеряли близких во время масштабного пожара в местной кондитерской. Пришлось даже спалить пару домов для убедительности. Но такие меры были оправданы: в деревушке преимущественно жили волшебники и допустить утечку информации об обстоятельствах дела было нельзя. Стригои более никак себя не обнаруживали, но Гермиона выдвинула предположение, что в качестве своего логова они могли выбрать замок Скотни на окраине Ламберхерста. И к середине второй недели этому нашлось подтверждение: одна из двоек заметила пару вампиров, волокущих по подъездной дорожке замка бессознательное тело.

На утро все собрались в штабе. Не хватало только стража, возглавлявшего рейд, сейчас отошедшего налить кофе. Просторное помещение было специально для этой цели переоборудовано из учебного класса. На дальней от входа стене висела большая доска, посреди которой магнитом была закреплена колдография Гарри. Каждый раз видя его улыбающееся лицо, Гермиона чувствовала, как к горлу подступает ком. Заняв место на подоконнике, она подтянула ноги к груди и закрыла глаза. Вокруг негромко переговаривались авроры, обсуждая открывшиеся обстоятельства.

— Мне надоело просто выжидать, — громче всех бурчал Ллойс. — Пока эти твари бесчинствуют, мы учимся бегать, — его товарищи закивали, соглашаясь. 

Ллойс раздражал. Своим недоверием к команде стражей он рисковал завалить дело и наделать глупостей. Услышав его очередную язвительную реплику, Гермиона, не выдержав, фыркнула, чем заслужила полный ненависти взгляд в свою сторону.

— С вашей несдержанностью, мистер Ллойс, вы станете обедом для стригоя в два счета, — громко отчеканила она.

— А тебя, я смотрю, все устраивает? Не понимаю! Почему ты сидишь, сложа руки?! — взвился он. — Сильнейшая ведьма столетия! Героиня войны! Тьфу!

— Потому что, в отличии от вас, я еще и самая умная ведьма столетия, — совершенно не реагируя на этот выпад, спокойно ответила Гермиона. — Давайте представим, что вы оказались со стригоем лицом к лицу. Что будете делать?

— Применю заклинание огня, — рассмеялся Ллойс, оборачиваясь на товарищей и всем своим видом показывая, какую глупость спросила эта девчонка.

— Верно, — кивнула Грейнджер, усаживаясь удобнее. — Какое именно заклинание вы используете, Андрэ?

— Адское пламя, — ответил тот, а затем, скривив рот, выдавил из себя, словно передразнивая: — Гермиона.

— Допустим, вы забыли, что это заклинание из раздела очень темной магии. Допустим, вы даже знаете заклинание-отзыв. Кстати, знаете? Впрочем, не важно. Это заклятие не подходит.

— Почему? — непонимающе переспросил Ллойс, будучи уверенным в своей правоте.

— Адское пламя вызывает неконтролируемый огонь. По всей вероятности, вы никогда не видели это заклятие в действии. Я видела. Языки пламени ведут себя словно одушевленные, мыслящие, стремящиеся убить существа. Они без разбора уничтожают на своем пути все, чтобы добраться до цели. Поэтому, если используете это заклинание, считайте вы убили весь отряд и с высокой степенью вероятности погибли сами, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Еще идеи?

— Губрайтов огонь? — донеслось откуда-то справа.

— Лучше. Особенно, если вы со стригоем один на один, — кивнула она. — Но тоже мимо. Это заклятие превратит вампира в вечный факел. Огонь, конечно, сам по себе рано или поздно убьет его, но это долго и не так эффективно, как, например, Инсендио. Четко воспламененный участок кожи или одежды способен отвлечь внимание стригоя и дать вашему стражу возможность заколоть его. 

Гермиона обвела взглядом комнату. Стражи, чуть улыбаясь, наблюдали за ней. Они не вмешивались, но явно были на ее стороне. Ллойс, насупившись, сложил на груди руки и буравил Грейнджер злым взглядом. Остальные же заинтересованно ожидали продолжения.

— Не нужно выдумывать сложный путь, когда ответ лежит на поверхности. Инсендио, Люмос Солем, да даже простой сноп искр — вот ваши главные помощники.

Спрыгнув, она легко подошла к доске и записала на доске названия заклинаний в колонку «Способы убийства стригоя». Через минуту рядом с ней встал Эдди.

— Лекция окончена? — негромко спросил он.

— Они все ваши, мистер Кастиль, — усмехнулась Гермиона в ответ.

— Эй, — пока все шумно рассаживались, Эдди поймал ее за руку, — все хорошо?

Гермиона лишь неопределенно пожала плечами и прошла в конец комнаты, занимая свободный стол. Повисшее в воздухе понимание, как близка она стала к убийству лучшего друга, совершенно деморализовало и окончательно лишило сил. Ей казалось, что она приняла этот факт, но то были просто абстрактные слова. А как только это стало реальностью, хотелось только плакать и ничего больше. Вполуха слушая доклад, Гермиона все больше раздражалась, и стоило стражу закончить, пулей выскочила из штаба.

Наскоро переодевшись, она вышла на стадион и побежала. Злые слезы душили ее, заставляя сбиваться с ритма, но Грейнджер все равно бежала. Падала, поднималась, стискивала зубы и упрямо бежала вперед, завершая очередной круг по стадиону. Оказалось, что спорт неплохо отрезвлял, лишая эмоций, что сейчас требовалось Гермионе больше всего. Ей нужен был четкий план.

Не сопротивляться. 

Отпустить Гарри.

Позволить убить его.

Каждая мысль отзывалась внутри невыносимой болью. Закричав от бессилия, она остановилась, упираясь ладонями в колени. Сердце от быстрого бега уже физически начало болеть, отзываясь в ушах колокольным набатом. Во рту пересохло, а в правом боку закололо. Обветренные щеки и губы горели, пальцы мелко подрагивали. В голове не укладывалось: ведь это же Гарри! И сколько бы Эдди ни твердил о том, что обращенный в стригоя уже мертв, Гермиона отказывалась в это верить. Обессиленно повалившись на дорожку, она уперлась взглядом в серое небо. Сегодня было довольно холодно, и изо рта вырывались клубы пара. Гермиона так и лежала, меланхолично наблюдая за ними, пока дыхание не выровнялось и ее не нашел Эдди.

— Размялась? — он протянул ей руку.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на своего напарника. Его карие глаза смотрели на нее с теплотой и некоторым сочувствием. И почему нельзя было влюбиться в такого милого парня, как Эдди? Он был надежным, сильным, умным. И она нравилась ему — Гермиона постоянно замечала это в каких-то мелочах. Да и он нравился ей. Вот только Эдди не был Гарри, с которым за годы дружбы у них образовалась совершенно особенная связь.

— Типа того, — сипло проговорила она, поднимаясь. — Эдди?

— Да?

Гермиона судорожно вдохнула. Если рвать пластырь, то одним рывком. Хватит уговаривать себя, лелея бессмысленную надежду.

— Это должны сделать мы. Обещай, что поможешь.

— Обещаю.

***

Вечером того же дня волшебники и стражи собрались в гостиной, решив отметить свой небольшой успех, да и просто передохнуть от бесконечных тренировок. Ребята купили сливочного пива, заказали пиццу. Не хватало только Ллойса. Так и не простив Гермионе публичного поучения, он отказался принимать участие в вечерних посиделках и поднялся в свою комнату.

Забравшись в кресло с ногами, Грейнджер потягивала пиво и просто наблюдала. Удивительно, но за прошедшее время их группа действительно сблизилась друг с другом. Сложно было не только ей, каждый из авроров знал Гарри лично. Столкнуться с тем, во что никогда особо не верил — одно, а вот убить кого-то знакомого… Тут требовалась вся возможная поддержка. Они все в ней нуждались, и стражи, ко всеобщему удивлению, смогли помочь в этом. Они воспринимали обращение в стригоя однозначно, без излишних надежд, и именно этому предстояло научиться всем остальным.

Посиделки плавно перетекли в вечер армейских баек. Волшебники и стражи наперебой рассказывали забавные случаи: кто-то, разгоряченный после пива, хвастался, кто-то, наоборот, предпочитал преподнести информацию сухо и по делу. Гермиона молчала. Всем, конечно, было бы интересно услышать рассказ про поиск крестражей из первых уст, но, видя ее отрешенное лицо, спрашивать об этом не смели.

— Эдди, — обратился к нему один из английских стражей, чье имя постоянно вылетало у Гермионы из головы, — а что было с Беликовым?

Эдди, сидящий напротив Гермионы почти в такой же позе, вздрогнул. Грейнджер показалось, что он будто очнулся от каких-то невеселых мыслей.

— Почему ты спросил?

— Мы ничего толком не знаем про дух и возвращение стригоев, а младшая Хэзевей — твоя ближайшая подруга. Расскажи, как это работает. Как ей удалось вернуть стража Беликова?

— Возвращение стригоев? — Гермиона многозначительно подняла бровь, пристально глядя на Эдди.

Вздохнув, тот нахмурился.

— Да. Если заколоть стригоя серебряным колом, заряженным пятью стихиями, можно вернуть его в первоначальное состояние.

— И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас? — медленно процедила Гермиона.

— Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым. Стригой должен быть убит, а не спасен, — отрезал он.

В комнате все замолчали, наблюдая за поединком взглядов этих двоих. Гермиона оставалась непроницаемой. Не мигая, она смотрела на Эдди, отвечавшего ей таким же ледяным взглядом. Осознав, что ее фактически предал человек, которому она доверилась, Грейнджер не почувствовала ничего, кроме разочарования. Не было ни злости, ни обиды. Только горечь разочарования. Поставив недопитое пиво на столик, Гермиона встала и молча поднялась к себе. Буквально через минуту послышался стук в дверь. 

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, — крикнула она.

Словно не услышав, Эдди все равно вошел.

— Прости. Я знаю, как важен для тебя Гарри.

— И именно поэтому ничего мне не рассказал? — резко обернувшись, Гермиона подошла к нему вплотную.

— Я знал, что ты захочешь воспользоваться этой зацепкой.

— Удивительно! Как ты догадался?!

— Гермиона…

— Уходите, мистер Кастиль.

— Ты не понимаешь! Роза была в таком отчаянии... 

— А я по-твоему безмерно счастлива?!

— Это опасно.

— Жизнь вообще опасная штука. Уходи, — она указала на дверь. — Завтра я попрошу Кингсли организовать портал прямиком до королевского двора и найду Розу Хэзевей. Уверена, что она не откажет в помощи.

— Послушай же! — Эдди схватил Гермиону за плечи, с силой сжав. — Однажды я уже видел все это. Роза была одержима мыслью, что может вернуть Дмитрия. Она наделала столько ошибок. Я наделал ошибок! То, что у нее тогда все получилось и все остались живы — невероятное везение.

— О чем ты?

— Морои владеют магией четырех стихий, так? Но есть пятая, о которой известно совсем мало — дух. Но все не так просто, как хотелось бы. Дух берет начало из сущности самого мороя. Его чрезмерное использование приводит к психическим расстройствам и самоубийству. 

— Но ведь Розе удалось! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Роза рисковала жизнью Лиссы. Тебе я этого не позволю. Морои превыше всего. Без них не будет нас, дампиров.

— Эгоист!

— А ты? — фыркнул Эдди. — Ты так отчаянно захотела вернуть своего парня, что совсем забыла подумать о том, что будет со всеми нами! Помогая Розе, я рискнул всем: карьерой, положением… Да меня чуть не казнили!

— Что?..

— Я… — голос сорвался и Эдди замолчал. — Я кое-что сделал. Эта командировка — проверка, что мне можно доверять.

— Что ты сделал?

— Убил... мороя. 

Гермиона отшатнулась. Она знала, что в мире мороев это было равносильно совершению смертного греха, но вместе с тем успела неплохо узнать Эдди, чтобы понять: он убил не без причины.

— Как это произошло? — выдавила она из себя спустя полминуты.

— Я защищал подругу, будущую королеву. Миона, — он снова подошел к ней и приобнял за плечи, — пожалуйста, не рассказывай об этом никому. Если ребята узнают…

— Не волнуйся, — Грейнджер дернула плечом, освобождаясь.

— Я вижу, что ты злишься. Пойми, если я даже достану тебе такой кол…

— А ты сможешь?

В голосе было слишком много надежды. Возникшая в голове яркой вспышкой мысль была совершенно сумасшедшей. Гермиона подняла на Эдди глаза. Тот будто бы боролся с самим собой.

— К колу должен прилагаться пользователь духа, — наконец прошептал он. — Ты не можешь просить королеву Василису об этом.

Она не могла, согласилась Гермиона. Это было бы чистой воды безумием. Но то, что пришло ей в голову, было безумием еще большим. Закрыв глаза, Грейнджер сделала пару глубоких вздохов. Несмотря ни на что, она должна была попробовать.

— Достань кол. Морой не понадобится.


	7. Глава 7

Гарри давно не мыслил своей жизни без волшебства и, лишившись возможности использовать магию, то и дело забывал, кем теперь стал. Бесполезная палочка лежала на тумбочке, превратившись в простую безделушку. Как и очки. Каждый раз, когда наступало утро, он возвращался в комнату и первым делом утыкался туда взглядом. Палочка и очки служили напоминанием, чего он лишился. 

Часто Гарри думал о Гермионе. Правда, предпочитая не углубляться в мысли, где она сейчас и с кем. Стоило представить себе, что, возможно, прямо в эту секунду Рон утешает ее, мягко приобняв за плечи, как внутри поднималась волна ревности. Едкое чувство оставляло на языке какую-то странную горечь, и хотелось только одного: придушить лучшего друга. Гарри понимал, что это иррационально, но ему все равно требовалась минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Контролировать эмоции в такие моменты удавалось из ряда вон плохо, и оттого становилось еще хуже. Ревность, граничащая со злостью, желание обладать душой и телом Гермионы безраздельно, быть с ней, занимать все ее мысли — все это смешивалось в какой-то невообразимый коктейль, пробирающий до мурашек. Словно, стоило ему стать стригоем, наружу вылезли самые темные из желаний. Чувства, о которых он и не подразумевал. Несмотря на то что Гарри все так же не имел права желать Гермиону — особенно теперь, — он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хотелось прикасаться к ее коже, исследовать каждый уголок тела, срывая одежду, вдыхать пьянящий аромат волос, чувствовать, как она изгибается от желания под ним…

Когда выкинуть из головы эту навязчивую картинку было совсем сложно, он шел в лабораторию Сары и старался отвлечься хотя бы так. Лаборатория была полна светом, а все поверхности были хирургически чистыми. Небольшая комната с массивным столом-островом посредине даже отдаленно не напоминала ледяные подземелья Хогвартса. И только котлы как две капли были похожи. Такие же закопченные, с угольно-черными боками. Они стояли в ряд, и в каждом варилось что-то свое. Амортенцию Гарри узнал сразу — по характерному пару, закручивающемуся спиралями над перламутровой жидкостью, — подтверждая свою догадку. Рядом стояли амагили с крововосполняющим. Очень удобно: если кто-то из кормильцев терял слишком много крови, всегда можно было его подлечить. С возрастом Поттер начал интересоваться зельеварением все больше, научился с легкостью распознавать разные зелья, хотя в школе его просто тошнило от этого предмета. Вернее, от преподавателя. Конечно, это было потому, что Снейп повел себя так, как повел. Будь они оба менее упертыми, все могло бы сложиться по-другому. И только повзрослев, Гарри понял, что тот не мог поступить иначе — ненависть к Джеймсу Поттеру перевешивала любой здравый смысл. 

— Так чем я должен тебе помочь? — спросил Гарри в один из дней.

Он приходил к Саре уже какое-то время, но та все еще выдавала информацию по кусочкам, не рассказывая ни о своем плане, ни о волшебнике, который помогал ей.

— Терпение, мистер Поттер, — в который раз улыбнулась Сара, возвращаясь к бумагам. Похоже, ей нравилось подогревать в нем интерес. Или же она просто издевалась.

— Его остается все меньше. Ты знаешь, что в городе объявились дампиры? — словно мимоходом заметил Гарри.

О том, что авроры вычистили Ламберхерст до основания, они знали давно. Но буквально сегодня ночью Гарри заметил боевую двойку, патрулировавшую деревню. В руках одного из них блестел серебряный кол. Никто из приспешников Сары еще не знал об этом, и Гарри надеялся использовать информацию, как козырь, чтобы наконец узнать чуть больше.

— Стражи?

Он кивнул. Сара явно была ошарашена, отметил он, но в последний момент взяла себя в руки. Что бы она ни задумала, появление в городе дампиров ее плану могло помешать.

— У нас проблемы?

— Нет, — уже спокойно ответила она. — Уж с парочкой стражей мы как-нибудь справимся. Но ты прав. Времени почти нет. Сегодня ночью все решится.

— Что?

— Узнаешь.

— Мне надоело, что ты говоришь загадками! — взорвался Гарри.

— Кажется, кто-то голоден, — усмехнулась Сара. — Котик, сходил бы перекусить,что ли.

— Не переводи тему! Сара, как именно ты собираешься вернуть себе возможность выходить на солнце?

Та вздохнула. Затем вдруг поднялась со своего места, подошла к большому книжному шкафу и провела пальцами по корешкам.

— Еще до того, как меня обратили, я занималась изучением магических свойств различных камней. Ты знал, что обсидиан обладает мощными защитными свойствами, помогает противостоять легилименции и негативному воздействию магии? Мел может спровоцировать сильный отток энергии, а бриллианты уберегают от лжи? Однажды я наткнулась на старинную книгу, — она достала с полки тяжелый фолиант в потрепанной кожаной обложке, — в которой собраны наблюдения одной ведьмы, жившей в девятнадцатом веке в местах современной Луизианы. Мэри была экспериментатором, как и я. И стала вампиром по доброй воле. 

— Зачем? — перебил Гарри. Он с трудом мог представить, как можно хотеть такой жизни.

— Любовь, конечно. Ее жениха обратили незадолго до свадьбы. Сомнительный повод, — пожала плечами Сара в ответ. — Его все равно почти сразу убили свои же. Мэри удалось сбежать, но жизнь без любимого стала пыткой. Этот гримуар является своего рода дневником, в котором она описывала каждый свой день. И тут же я нашла ритуал по созданию одного очень любопытного амулета. Прочти сам.

Раскрыв книгу ближе к концу, Сара указала пальцем откуда начать и уселась на край стола. Подойдя, Гарри принялся читать, с трудом разбирая замысловатые завитушки:

«Мысль о том, что я должна найти способ снова выходить на солнце, не покидала меня даже после смерти Джеймса. И вчера судьба оказалась благосклонна. В городе проездом остановился ведьмак из Норвегии. Хвастался в таверне, что он охотник на вампиров. Под закрытие, я незаметно подмешала ему в кружку каплю Веритасерума, хотя, возможно, в том и не было нужды. Он бы и сам все рассказал. Вампиры, которых он выслеживал, не боялись солнца. Он сам, невольно, создал амулет, позволяющий это. В его записках, что я выкрала, подробно был описан ритуал, но не было ни слова о том, что за камень нужно использовать. Подойдет ли огранка из серебра или нужно золото? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Да и ладно найти камень… Как я должна заколдовать его, не имея возможности воспользоваться магией?.. Мне срочно была нужна ведьма. С этим тоже могли помочь зелья, но запасы заканчивались».

— Как видишь, — заметила Сара, — Мэри оставила довольно подробную инструкцию.

— И ты пошла ее путем?

— Почти. Читай дальше.

И Гарри продолжил:

«Ведьма нашлась довольно быстро. Благо всех в ковене я знала лично. Энн была должна мне, я как-то выхаживала ее сына-сквиба от серьезной простуды. В ту зиму работы не было совсем, и она уезжала на заработки в соседнюю деревню, оставив на меня мальчишку. Где он умудрился так заболеть, ума не приложу, еле выходила… Взамен Энн пообещала мне любую услугу. Что ж, никто ее за язык не тянул. Следуя инструкции, мы перепробовали все мои камни, но ни один не подходил. Когда от экспериментов на теле не осталось живого места, я совсем отчаялась. И тогда Энн предложила использовать небольшой синий камень, что достался ей от матери».

На этом текст обрывался. Поттер перевернул страницу, другую, но ни слова не нашел.

— Лазурит? — Сара кивнула. — Что было дальше? И все же зачем тебе я?

— Видишь ли, милый… — она сделала приглашающий жест куда-то за его спину. Гарри было начал оборачиваться, но Сара удержала его, обхватив ладонями лицо. — Ритуал Мэри не сработал. Ей не хватило одного очень важного ингредиента, — она перешла на шепот: — Сильного, смелого, только что вырезанного сердца вампира.

А затем он почувствовал укол в шею и провалился во тьму.

***

Гермиона нервно расхаживала по комнате. Эдди отправился в Штаты еще на рассвете сутки назад — Кингсли помог с порталом, — и от него до сих пор не было вестей. Это страшно выматывало, и она не находила себе места, меряя комнату шагами, вышагивая взад-вперед. Команда внизу готовилась к штурму замка Скотни, но никто из них не знал, что именно задумала Грейнджер, в чем Эдди согласился ей помочь. 

Только бы все получилось!..

Закусив ноготь на большом пальце, Гермиона резко остановилась посреди комнаты. Эдди был прав: достать нужный кол — это лишь половина дела. У нее все еще не было самой важной составляющей. Обхватывая себя руками, она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов, и достав палочку наколдовала Патронус, чтобы отправить сообщение. Сейчас ей была просто необходима помощь друга. Осталось надеяться, что тот не откажет.

***

Гарри очнулся, тут же почувствовав голыми лопатками ледяной камень. В голове шумело от того, что Сара вколола ему. Он попытался пошевелиться, но руки и ноги, разведенные в стороны, сковывали стальные браслеты, словно на ритуальном жертвеннике. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и было. Гарри еще раз с силой дернулся, но браслеты держали крепко, и даже обретенная с обращением сила стригоя не помогла. Он попробовал покрутить головой, чтобы осмотреться, но все, до чего дотянулся взгляд, был кессонный потолок с золотыми вставками и массивная библиотека, полная старинных книг и свитков. Тяжелое темное дерево нависало над ним со всех сторон, словно сдавливая, выбивая из легких воздух. Гарри никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, но сейчас, без возможности хотя бы приподняться, почувствовал себя беспомощным.

«Сердце ей мое нужно, — мрачно подумал он. — Так я и позволил его вырезать!»

Но браслеты держали все так же крепко. Где-то глубоко внутри рождалась жгучая ненависть. Гарри стиснул зубы. Он не должен позволить Саре выходить на солнце. Иначе это приведет к непоправимым последствиям. Она как-то обмолвилась, что Волдеморт проиграл, потому что был слепо одержим властью, и что она поступила бы на его месте по-другому. Получив возможность снова жить, как человек, пользуясь услугами волшебников за обещание мнимого бессмертия, Сара превратила бы весь мир в один большой ресторан. Делай заказ, и он будет безоговорочно исполнен.

Ох, если бы у него в запасе было хотя бы чуть-чуть больше времени, возможно, тогда он бы успел предупредить Гермиону. Гарри не сказал об этом Саре, но он в ту же секунду узнал человека, сопровождавшего стража в Ламберхерсте. Конечно же, это была Грейнджер. Кто еще мог так глупо рисковать! Увидев ее, Гарри испытал какой-то совершенно неразумный прилив надежды: что, если Миона придумала способ сделать его человеком? Да кого он обманывал! Вернуть все на свои места было невозможно, и он не мог снова стать живым. Поэтому, подавив глупое несвоевременное чувство, принял тяжелое решение. Еще не зная как, но Гарри убьет Сару. Иного выхода просто не было. А затем позволит солнцу испепелить себя.

***

— Эдди так и не вернулся? — Ллойс несмело тронул Гермиону за плечо. В последние дни он переменился, поняв наконец, что слова Грейнджер не были пустым звуком.

— Нет, — едва слышно ответила она. 

Чтобы не сидеть одной, изводя себя мыслями, Гермиона спустилась в общую гостиную. Думала, что это поможет, но стало только хуже. Стражи выложили на кофейный столик весь свой арсенал серебряных кольев и теперь повторяли с волшебниками боевые приемы, выработанные за время тренировок. 

Они объявили группе, что Эдди срочно отбыл ко двору с докладом. Отчасти это было правдой. То, что он собирался выкрасть кол, которым Лисса заколола стража Беликова, было их тайной. В тот вечер, когда Гермиона узнала, что у нее есть, пусть и мизерный, шанс вернуть Гарри, Эдди рассказал ей историю Розы. Роза Хэзевей, его одноклассница, влюбилась совершенно по классике — в преподавателя. Дмитрий Беликов был инструктором в Академии Святого Владимира. Студенты за глаза называли его богом, так хорош он был. И хотя чувства были взаимны, между ними не могло быть ничего общего. Два дампира не могли быть счастливы. Морои превыше всего. Всегда. Глупая присказка, которую Гермиона не до конца понимала. Во время массивной атаки на Академию Дмитрия обратили. И Роза пообещала самой себе во что бы то ни стало исполнить желание Дмитрия: однажды он обмолвился, что скорее предпочел бы умереть, чем стать стригоем. Но эта история была со счастливым концом. В итоге Роза нашла способ вернуть Дмитрия. Благодаря магии духа, способной лечить раны и возвращать к жизни человека, находящегося на пороге смерти, а также зачарованного пятью стихиями серебряного кола, королева Василиса исцелила Дмитрия.

Внутри все так и ходило ходуном от волнения. Гермиона подошла к окну. Меланхоличный серый пейзаж настроения не добавлял, заставляя дрожать не то от холода, не то от нервов. Нужно было успокоиться, но взять себя в руки не получалось. 

Сегодня ночью все решится. 

Гермиона не была моройкой. Ей не была доступна магия стихии духа. Но и в магическом мире существовал артефакт, способный на чудеса.

***

Когда Гарри перестал чувствовать руки от того, что те затекли, он услышал скрип открывшейся двери. Тихо напевая себе что-то под нос, мимо просеменил невысокий полноватый мужчина в очках с толстыми стеклами.

— Кто вы? — спросил Гарри. 

Раньше он никогда его не видел. Неужели тот самый волшебник?

Не отвечая, незнакомец продолжил напевать, гремя чем-то позади Гарри. Тот попытался вывернуть шею, чтобы увидеть, что делает это странный человек, но лишь почувствовал боль в мышцах, сведенных от долгого лежания на холодном камне без движения.

— Почему вы молчите? Вы помогаете Саре?

Вместо ответа незнакомец подошел к Гарри и наклонился над ним, рассматривая. Поттер вглядывался в совершенно непримечательные черты, пытаясь понять, мог ли он когда-нибудь видеть этого человека. Но лицо напротив было настолько невыразительным, смазанным, что глазу даже не за что было зацепиться. Пока Гарри пытался просчитать, что будет дальше, мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям и поднял на уровень глаз шприц, нажимая на поршень, чтобы выпустить пузырьки воздуха.

— Где Сара? Мне нужно с ней поговорить! — совершенно не обращая на него внимания внимания, незнакомец поднес шприц к шее Гарри. — Что вы!.. — запротестовал Поттер, но мир вокруг опять поглотила тьма.


	8. Глава 8

Эдди вернулся, когда Гермиона от волнения сгрызла все ногти. Никогда не замечала за собой этой дурной привычки, но подушечки пальцев уже неприятно болели. Она едва не набросилась на него с распросами прямо при всех. Удержалась в последний момент. Пока он раздавал указания, Гермиона с неестественно прямой спиной застыла на подлокотнике дивана в гостиной, стараясь поймать его взгляд. И стоило Эдди едва заметно кивнуть, судорожно выдохнула. Она даже не подозревала, что все это время почти не дышала. Хватая ртом воздух, Гермиона встала, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, тут же вспомнив первую тренировку. С тех пор, казалось, прошла целая жизнь.

И тут в комнате раздался хлопок и из вихря аппарации, едва не сбив с ног, на Гермиону шагнул взъерошенный бледный Рон. Вернее сказать, вывалился. Стакан полетел на пол, окатив ноги холодной водой, и рассыпался на мелкие осколки, пока она ловила внезапного гостя.

— Ненавижу пауков, — шептал Рон. — Ненавижу…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Гермиона понимающе обняла его, чувствуя на себе вопросительные взгляды команды. Через минуту, когда Рон задышал ровнее, она отстранилась. — Лучше? — тот кивнул. — Прошу прощения, коллеги. Рональд Уизли, мой…

— Друг, — подсказал тот, прекрасно понимая ее затруднение. Бумаги о разводе еще не были подписаны, но решение уже принято. — Мы можем поговорить наедине? — шепнул он, обводя взглядом комнату.

Коротко извинившись, Гермиона поднялась в комнату, жестом попросив Рона следовать за ней. Стоило им оказаться одним, она порывисто сжала его руку.

— Тебе… удалось? — Гермионе казалось, что от того, что он ответит зависит по меньшей мере судьба целого мира.

Вместо ответа Рон достал из кармана небольшой ромбовидный камешек. 

У Гермионы аж дыхание перехватило. Ощущение беспомощности с какой-то невероятной скоростью сменяла надежда, разрастаясь в груди большой теплой волной. Хотя страх и не отпустил до конца, ее наконец перестало трясти, и Гермиона подняла на Рона полные надежды глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — спросила шепотом она, осторожно погладив камень кончиками пальцев.

— То, что ты сошла с ума? — с сомнением протянул Рон, сжимая кулак. — Миона, ты же знаешь, что последствия от использования Воскрешающего камня довольно предсказуемы. Сама читала мне сказки Барда Бидля. Мертвых возвращать нельзя.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Эдди!

— Эдди? Кто такой Эдди? Этот парень чертовски прав!

— Но Гарри жив! — почти закричала Гермиона. — У него бьется сердце, он мыслит, он…

— Ты этого не знаешь наверняка, — Рон был непреклонен. — Думаешь, мне его не хватает? У меня, кроме семьи и вас двоих, никого нет. Думаешь, я смирился? Или не злюсь?

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь даже попробовать?! — она толкнула его в грудь. — Почему не хочешь воспользоваться этим призрачным шансом? Зачем согласился помочь? Пойми, я же просто не могу без него! — крикнула Гермиона и замолчала, тяжело дыша. 

Повисла тишина. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока спустя пару минут глаза Рона не озарились пониманием, и он медленно не выговорил:

— Ты влюблена.

— Я… Что? Нет! Причем тут это?

— Нет-нет, — поспешно добавил он, видя смятение Гермионы. — Все в порядке. Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы понять, что ты не отступишься. Тем более, если в дело вмешались чувства… Возьми камень, — он вложил ей в руку древний артефакт.

— Рон, ты не представляешь, как много для меня это значит, — Гермиона поцеловала его в щеку. — Все это случилось из-за меня. И я просто обязана попытаться спасти Гарри, использовать все шансы.

— Понимаю. Я бы сделал для тебя тоже самое. И Гарри бы сделал. А сейчас, видимо, — Рон достал палочку, — время прощаться.

— Ты не останешься?

— Миона, мы оба знаем, — он грустно улыбнулся, — что участвовать в операции ты мне не позволишь. Еще Петрификусом запустишь для верности. Мы встретимся, когда все так или иначе закончится. Удачи.

Рон посмотрел на Гермиону долгим взглядом, в котором смешались понимание, боль и любовь. Сердце ее болезненно сжалось. Почему-то на секунду она испугалась, что они прощаются навсегда.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Гермиона.

Улыбнувшись еще раз, Рон аппарировал. В тот же миг дверь в комнату открылась, и вошел Эдди.

— Готова?

— Да, — твердо ответила она, надевая куртку и закрепляя на предплечье чехол с волшебной палочкой.

— Он отдал тебе то, что должен? — осторожно спросил Эдди, словно надеясь, что Гермиона передумала.

— Да. Камень у меня.

Они спустились вниз, где уже, полностью экипировавшись, собралась вся группа. Выступив вперед, Эдди обвел их взглядом.

— Я не мастер говорить воодушевляющие речи, — начал он. — Но все знают, ради чего мы мерзли по утрам на утренних пробежках и до потери пульса оттачивали связки. Мы не знаем, сколько стригоев встретим. Их может быть и двадцать, а может быть и пять. Все, о чем я вас прошу — не забывайте уроков, не лезьте на рожон. Слушайтесь стражей, доверяйте волшебникам. Нас ждет непростая ночь.

Он замолчал, и в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Гермиона почти физически ощущала, как камень жег внутренний карман куртки. Все ли правильно она делает? 

— По машинам, — коротко скомандовал Эдди.

На улице стражи и волшебники, разбившись на двойки, оперативно расселись по машинам и потянулись к выезду с базы. Не говоря ни слова, Эдди протянул Гермионе шлем и завел мотоцикл. Она усмехнулась: он действительно водил мотоцикл. И это очень ему шло. Усевшись позади, обхватывая Эдди за пояс, Гермиона вдохнула свежий воздух полной грудью, словно боялась, что это в последний раз, и опустила визор. Сердце билось где-то в горле, выбивая неровной дробью: сейчас или никогда.

_Сейчас или никогда_.

***

— Уверен, что нужно использовать именно серебряный кинжал?

— Сара, доверься мне.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все прошло идеально!

Слова доносились будто сквозь вату. Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза.

— Верь мне, — раздалось откуда-то справа.

Затем послышался шорох одежды, приглушенный звон стекла, звякнуло что-то металлическое. Картинка была смазанной, в голове шумело. Гарри никак не мог сообразить, где он — память возвращалась скачками.

— Что за дрянь вы мне вкололи? — прохрипел он.

— Привет, милый, — проворковала Сара. — Очнулся?

— Отстегни меня! — Гарри дернулся, сжав руки в кулаки, но стальные браслеты держали крепко. Тело все еще было слегка ватным, но он быстро сбрасывал оцепенение.

— Гарри-Гарри, — Сара наклонилась к нему, — ты так ничего и не понял? Когда Трент приволок тебя в замок, он лишил тебя права на жизнь. Даже в качестве стригоя.

— Но почему я? — он снова дернулся. Оковы хрустнули, но выдержали. — Почему не любой другой стригой? Недостатка в приспешниках ты явно не испытываешь.

— О, ты про моих лабораторных крысок? Они не подходят.

— Но ты сказала…

— Сердце стригоя? Верно. Как ты уже заметил, обращенный волшебник испытывает весь спектр эмоций, в отличие от бывших мороев или маглов. Нам удается сохранить человечность. Поэтому обычный стригой не подходошел для ритуала. Я пробовала. Много раз. Как думаешь, зачем мне такой большой выводок? Справляться с ними — сплошная морока, знаешь ли.

— Сука! Они же когда-то были людьми! — зарычал Гарри.

— Я тоже! — крикнула Сара в ответ. — Я тоже была человеком и хотела жить!.. — голос ее сорвался. — Хватит разговоров. Джеймс, подай кинжал! Пора покончить с этим.

— Еще рано, — успокаивающе проговорил невысокий мужчина, которого Гарри уже видел.

Сара фыркнула и сложила руки на груди, беря эмоции под контроль.

— Тебе повезло, Поттер, что ты нужен мне. Иначе я бы давно тебя прикончила.

***

Эдди остановил мотоцикл у бывшей пекарни, приютившейся на окраине Ламберхерста. Дальше дорога, огибая невысокий холм, круто уходила вниз, но зато замок Скотни просматривался, как на ладони. В окнах кое-где горел свет. Это было странно, потому что стригои в нем не нуждались, с обращением получая возможность четко видеть в темноте. Гермиона подошла к краю. Рядом встал Эдди.

— Как думаешь, сколько их? — спросила она.

— Уж точно раза в два больше, чем нас, — мрачно ответил тот. — Но я уверен, что ребята справятся.

— А мы? — прошептала Гермиона. — Эдди, мы справимся?

— У нас есть выбор? — он тепло улыбнулся, стараясь подбодрить напарницу, но глаза оставались серьезными.

Вздохнув, Гермиона обернулась, понимая, что откладывать неизбежное сродни ковырянию в незаживающей ране.

— Рассредоточиться, — отдал приказ Эдди, и волшебники и стражи растворились в темноте.

Следуя шаг в шаг друг за другом, они добрались до черного входа в замок. Кусты цеплялись за волосы, норовя царапнуть по щеке. Еще и дождик накрапывал. Гермиона старалась ступать осторожно, но ноги то и дело подворачивались, соскальзывая по влажной траве. Слишком волновалась, поняла она, вот и суетилась. Она подняла глаза на Эдди. Его прямая спина впереди дарила спокойствие, внушая уверенность.

— Миона, — внезапно обернулся он, — когда мы окажемся внутри, начнется мясорубка. Я постараюсь прикрыть тебя, но, возможно, искать Гарри тебе придется самой. Я не смогу…

— Я знаю, — она коснулась его плеча. — Кроме того, от тебя будет больше пользы в центре битвы. Уж с парочкой стригоев я как-нибудь справлюсь самостоятельно. Ты многому научил меня. Да и Гарри всегда говорил, что у меня талант к разжиганию огня.

— В этом он прав, — заметил низким голосом Эдди.

Гермионе показалось, что он имел не совсем тот огонь, о котором говорила она. Щеки невольно зарделись, и она была в какой-то мере даже рада, что в темноте Эдди этого не видит. Он нравился ей. Привлекательный, сильный, веселый. Конечно, такой бы понравился любой девушке. Но он не был Гарри, ради которого она собиралась совершить невозможное. Рон был прав. Она была влюблена. Пора перестать отрицать очевидное, хотя бы перед самой собой. Любовь — прекрасное чувство, способное придавать сил, когда кажется, что ты больше не можешь идти. А ей сейчас нужны были все силы.

— Если со мной что-то... я хотел…

Не дослушав, Гермиона прижала его к себе, постаравшись вложить в этот жест всю свою благодарность, показать, как он стал ей дорог за это время. Затем обхватила его лицо и легко прикоснулась губами к щеке. 

— Не случится, — твердо произнесла она.

Порывисто наклонившись, Эдди внезапно впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Его сильная рука сжала ее затылок, притягивая ближе. Это длилось всего пару мгновений, но у Гермионы все равно подкосились коленки. 

— На удачу, — улыбнулся он, отстраняясь.

— На удачу, — прошептала она.

И, еще раз улыбнувшись друг другу, они вышли из укрытия и бросились в замок.

***

— Все готово?

Сара расхаживала по библиотеке, служившей импровизированным ритуальным залом. Она нервничала. Гарри видел это по сложенным на груди рукам, по тому, как она металась из угла в угол. Интересно, что именно может пойти не так? И приходила ли ей мысль, что и его сердце может не подойти?

— Терпение, моя дорогая. Я почти закончил подготовку.

Гарри стиснул зубы, в который раз пытаясь вырваться.

— Поттер, — зашипела Сара, — прекращай дергаться. Ужасно раздражает.

— Если ты думаешь, что я сдамся даже не попытавшись, ты глубоко заблуждаешься!

Он снова дернул руками, пытаясь разломать оковы, но безуспешно. Похоже, здесь не обошлось без магии. Иначе он бы давно оторвал их. Но позволить этой твари убиться себя во второй раз? Да ни за что!

— Ты это слышал? — внезапно спросила Сара, заметно напрягаясь.

С нижних этажей донесся звон разбитого стекла и обеспокоенные крики. Вслед за хлопаньем дверей раздался топот.

— Похоже, твои крыски вырвались из клетки, — злорадно заметил Гарри.

— Заткнись, Поттер, — процедила она и, в миг оказавшись у двери, бросила через плечо: — Заканчивай здесь.

Волшебник, которого Сара назвала Джеймсом, снова начал напевать. Это надоедливое мычание страшно раздражало. Гарри попытался вывернуть шею, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит, но мог ориентироваться только на слух. Зашелестели страницы книги, вспыхнул, затрещав, огонь, и в нос ударил резкий запах каких-то благовоний. Затем со стола упал какой-то свиток, и Джеймс, неловко крякнув, поднял его. Он был уже не молод, понял Гарри. Просто его лицо, ускользавшее от взгляда, вводило в заблуждение.

— Послушайте, — начал Гарри, — что вам пообещала Сара? Бессмертие? Я могу вам дать это.

— Не можете, — усмехнулся он. — Вам претит сама мысль, чтобы сделать кого-то стригоем.

— Ошибаетесь.

— Я видел достаточно, чтобы понять: вы заложник обстоятельств, который просто не успел извлечь из ситуации выгоду, — Джеймс подошел к Гарри, склоняясь к лицу.

— Отпустите меня, — глядя ему прямо в глаза проговорил тот.

— Принуждение? — он рассмеялся. — Я изобрел противоядие. Ваши вампирские штучки меня не берут.

— Для вас это тоже всего лишь эксперимент?

Внезапно в библиотеку, словно фурия, влетела Сара.

— Парочка стражей? — она оттолкнула Джеймсом и в один прыжок оказалась на столе, садясь сверху и хватая обеими руками Гарри за горло. — Пара дампиров? Про волшебников ты, наверное, просто забыл мне сказать, да, Поттер? — руки с силой сжались, перекрывая воздух.

— Я не понимаю… — сипло ответил Гарри.

— Твоя подружка привела друзей! А может, мне обратить ее? Прямо здесь? И вырезать ее сердце у тебя на глазах.

— Ты не посмеешь…

— Ха! — Сара громко рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. — Давай проверим, — она сорвалась с места и выбежала, хлопнув дверью.

***

Битвы была в самом разгаре. Большая гостиная зала была уже порядком повреждена: тлели подушки, неприятно воняя жженым пером, валялись на полу порванные портьеры, битое стекло и щепа от дверей и шкафов, выбитая неудачным ударом кола. Волшебники и стражи сражались плечом к плечу. То и дело мелькали вспышки Инсендио, слышались приказы, рык очередного заколотого стригоя или вскрик боли одного из команды.

Гермиона стояла спиной к Эдди. Пока им двоим удавалось избежать серьезных травм, но у нее уже алела набухшая царапина на щеке, а у Эдди кровоточила рука. Чувствуя, откуда последует нападение почти интуитивно, она обернулась, посылая невербальное Инсендио в нацелившегося на них стригоя со злобным оскалом, и тот закричал. Эдди молниеносно, одним точным ударом, вонзил ему кол прямо в сердце. Брезгливо оттолкнув ногой труп, он судорожно выдохнул и обратился к Гермионе:

— Ты должна идти. Сейчас.

— Уверен?

— Иди. Найди своего парня, — улыбнулся Эдди. — Я прикрою.

Кивнув, она благодарно взглянула на него и начала пробираться к лестнице на верхние этажи, чувствуя поддержку напарника за спиной. Вокруг валялись тела поверженных стригоев, но Гермиона с ужасом отметила среди них и знакомые лица соратников. Сердце ее сделало в груди сальто, когда на глаза попался труп одного из английских стражей. Того самого, чье имя постоянно вылетало из головы. Вот и сейчас, она смотрела на его обескровленное лицо со стеклянными глазами и даже не знала его имени!

Это все из-за нее. Ее упрямства и нежелания отпускать. Эгоистка!

Стригои численно превосходили их группу. Это было очевидно с самого начала. И их все еще оставалось больше, чем стражей.

— Дальше сама, — коротко бросил Эдди, когда они оказались у лестницы.

— Спасибо.

— Я догоню тебя, как только смогу, — пообещал он и рванул в соседнюю комнату, где шла ожесточенная борьба.

Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Гермиона взбежала на второй этаж. Держа палочку наготове, она шепнула заклинание обнаружения человека, запоздало понимая, что стригои — неживые, и это ничего не даст. Прошла в левое крыло, осторожно открывая дверь за дверью, но все комнаты были пусты. Проверив правое крыло, но так ничего и не найдя, Гермиона поднялась выше, тут же сталкиваясь с миниатюрной брюнеткой. Язвительно изогнув губы, она уставилась на нее, сложив руки на груди и процедив:

— Сама героиня войны в моем доме. Какая честь.

— Кто вы? — Гермиона направила палочку прямо ей в грудь.

— Угадай, — рот незнакомки скривился зловещая улыбка.

— Инсен…

— Не так быстро!

Выбив палочку из ее руки, девушка метко ударила Гермиону в висок. А когда та упала, удовлетворенно выдохнула:

— Что ж. Это было проще, чем я ожидала.


	9. Глава 9

Гермиона поморщилась. Во рту стоял противный привкус крови, а глаза резало от яркого света, заставляя щуриться. Застонав, она пошевелилась. Плечи болели, а пальцы слегка покалывало. Веревка жгла запястья, значит, ее связали. Тело тут же отреагировала волной адреналина, жаром прокатившейся от макушки до пяток. Это придало сил, и Гермиона снова попробовала пошевелиться. 

— Смотрите, кто пришел в себя.

Висок, куда пришелся удар, болел, а в ухе звенело, как после взрыва. Старинная библиотека, куда ее притащила незнакомка, казалась тесной из-за нависающих кессонных потолков и тяжелых шкафов, забитых книгами. Гермиона осмотрелась. Она сидела на стуле прямо перед массивным столом с черной столешницей, к которому был прикован Гарри.

— Гермиона! 

Сердце ее зашлось в каком сумасшедшем танце. Гарри — ее Гарри! — наконец рядом. И он жив! Она смотрела и не верила глазам: серая кожа, красные глаза, отвратительные клыки… Это был словно он и не он одновременно. Такой похожий и такой… чужой. Но вот на его обеспокоенном лице проступило облегчение, и как-то сразу стало совершенно не важно, что он теперь стригой. Они справятся с этим.

— Слава Мерлину, с тобой все в порядке! — воскликнул он, и Гермиона дернулась ему навстречу.

— Заткнись, Поттер! — незнакомка влепила ему пощечину.

— Сама заткнись, Сара! — зло выплюнул Гарри, и выгнулся всем телом, стараясь освободиться. Крепления стальных браслетов, удерживающих его, заскрежетали, но выдержали.

— Что ты задумала? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ты же умная, девочка, — почти приветливо улыбнулась Сара, — подумай. 

И тут вошел невысокий мужчина в серой мантии, держа в руках мраморную чашу, больше похожую на плошку. Он бросил на Гермиону беглый взгляд и прошел в противоположный конец комнаты, где стоял стол из красного дерева с резными ножками. Установив чашу на причудливую подставку из слоновой кости, он достал из складок волшебную палочку и зажег под ней огонь.

— У нас пополнение? — спросил он, выкладывая рядом с чашей ритуальный кинжал с изогнутым лезвием.

— Нашла тут на лестнице. Сначала прикончим ее, — лениво ответила Сара.

Гарри зарычал. 

Гермиона тем временем изо всех сил пыталась ослабить веревки. Получалось плохо. Грейнджер дергала руками, но лишь сильнее натерла запястья. Глубоко вздохнув, она постаралась успокоиться. Значит, придется воспользоваться магией. Еще во время первых тренировок она поняла, что может оказаться в ситуации, когда палочки может не оказаться под рукой. Поэтому все эти дни Гермиона усердно училась разжигать огонь силой мысли. И преуспела. Наверное, у нее и правда был талант к этому.

В тот вечер, когда Эдди рассказал ей про возможность возвращения стригоя, они начали продумывать план. Первым делом Гермиона написала письмо Рону. Она надеялась, что он во имя их дружбы согласится помочь. Подключать Кингсли ей не хотелось, потому что сама идея была за гранью здравого смысла. Но отступать не попытавшись Гермиона не собиралась. Думать о том, что, если ничего не выйдет, она своими же руками убьет любимого человека, не хотелось. У нее все выйдет. Иного не дано. Дни тянулись сплошной чередой. Неделю до отъезда Эдди Гермиона почти не спала. Тренировки, отработка невербальных заклинаний — это все было понятно. И зачем, и как. Но вот над овладеванием беспалочковой магией пришлось попотеть. Хотя Гермиона довольно быстро разобралась, что этот вид магии зависит от эмоций, и научилась их контролировать. Теперь она могла вызвать сильное чувство силой воли. А дальше — дело техники. Было понятно, что основная группа займется зачисткой замка, а Эдди не сможет их просто бросить, но и терять связь им нельзя. Вариантов было немного. Тогда Эдди предложил использовать магловские смарт-часы, с помощью которых можно было отправить друг другу сигнал или связываться, как по рации. Это казалось самым подходящим вариантом, потому Гермиона без раздумий согласилась. Извернувшись, она поблагодарила здравый смысл и сообразительность Эдди, нажала на часах кнопку и приготовилась ждать. Ей надо было лишь протянуть время до прихода напарника.

— Зачем тебе убивать меня?

— По-моему, самой умной ведьмой столетия тебя называют незаслуженно. Детка, ты задаешь глупые вопросы.

— Тогда почему тянешь? Давай. Вперед. Убей меня, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Что ты делаешь? — зашипел на нее Гарри. — Тебе жить надоело?

Бросив на него взгляд, Гермиона всем своим видом попросила молчать, надеясь, что он поймет: она знала, что делает. Гарри не догадывался, но, минуту назад активировав рацию на часах, Гермиона не только сообщила Эдди о своем местоположении, но и включила прямую трансляцию происходящего. Скоро он уже должен был быть здесь. Осталось только дождаться условного стука в дверь.

— Сара, ты тратишь наше время на разговоры, — покачал головой волшебник. — К ритуалу все готово. Что за привычка играть с едой? Кончай с девчонкой. Она нам не нужна.

— Не смей указывать мне, Джеймс! — взорвалась Сара. Похоже, внезапное появление дампиров выбило ее из колеи. — Я сама знаю, что делать!

— Ты тратишь время впустую.

Совершенно не слушая его, Сара схватила ритуальный клинок и бросилась к Гермионе, приставляя его к ее горлу.

— Отойди от нее! — взвыл Гарри. — Тебе нужен я, так давай покончим с этим здесь и сейчас!

— Молчать! — рявкнула Сара. Рука ее дрогнула, и клинок соскочил, оставляя на шее Гермионы неглубокий порез. — Я обещала вырезать сердце твоей подружки у тебя на глазах, и я это сделаю.

Отбросив клинок, она рывком подняла Гермиону со стула, поставив ее на ноги. Мягко, словно кошка, Сара обошла ее и отвела волосы.

— А может лучше обратить ее? Запасной вариант никогда не помешает. Если с тобой что-то пойдет не так… — Сара провела языком по шее Гермионы, слизывая кровь из ранки.

— Сука! — закричал Гарри сорвавшимся голосом. Невозможность помочь убивала его не хуже клинка в сердце.

Гермиона попыталась пнуть Сару в колено, как учил Эдди, одновременно пихнув обеими руками в живот, но та лишь расхохоталась ее попытке и оттолкнула от себя. Не удержавшись на ногах, Гермиона кубарем полетела на пол, коротко вскрикнув от боли в коленях. Если Эдди не придет в ближайшее время, эта Сара, того и гляди, точно прикончит ее забавы ради.

— Какая ты жалкая, — вампирша присела перед ней на корточки. — Все еще дергаешься, пытаешься вырваться. С судьбой не спорят.

Откинув за спину волосы, она схватила Гермиону за шею, приподнимая, готовясь впиться клыками. Одновременно с этим в дверь раздался короткий перестук, будто кто-то походя мазнул по ней костяшками пальцев. 

— Не спорят, говоришь? А я попробую! — злорадно улыбнулась Гермиона.

За ее спиной внезапно полыхнула веревка, связывающая руки, и она схватила Сару за волосы, с силой потянув на себя.

— Эдди, давай!

Оказавшись рядом за долю секунды, тот с наслаждением всадил кол той прямо в сердце. Вздохнув, Гермиона повалилась на пол, придавленная телом вампирши.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Эдди, стаскивая с нее Сару.

Не успела та ответить, как раздался окрик Гарри: 

— Не дайте ему уйти!

Помощник Сары и не думал сражаться, явно понимая, что силы неравны. Но и сдаваться он не собирался, поэтому предпочел просто сбежать. Выпрямившись, Эдди едва успел метнуть в него кол, попадая рукоятью точно по затылку. 

— Гарри! — Гермиона тут же кинулась к другу. — Сейчас… — присев, она нашла свою палочку, откатившуюся под стол. Видимо, та была спрятана где-то в кармане куртки Сары. — Алохомора!

Звякнув, браслеты отстегнулись, и Гарри, неловко соскользнув со стола, обнял Гермиону, с силой прижимая к себе.

— Мерлин… Ты такая глупая! Ну зачем? 

— Я не могла без тебя! — прошептала она в ответ.

— Ты могла погибнуть!

Всхлипнув, Гермиона прижалась к Гарри. Она судорожно обнимала его, впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Боялась, что этот кошмар продолжится. Казалось, разорви объятия — и Гарри снова исчезнет. Но тот был рядом, гладил ее по голове, шепча что-то успокаивающее. 

— Тише. Я с тобой, милая, — шептал Гарри.

— Я не отпущу тебя теперь никогда, — вторила ему Гермиона.

***

Через пару часов, когда в замке не осталось ни одного стригоя, команда вернулась в тренировочный лагерь. Гарри по приказу Эдди конвоировали в подвал до выяснения. Гермиону к нему не пустили.

— Он стригой, — уговаривал ее Эдди, — а не безобидный щенок. Кроме того, это будет выглядеть странно. Дождись хотя бы, пока стражи покинут лагерь.

Она понимала, что Эдди говорил все правильно. Но сердце отказывалось это принимать, и перед рассветом Гермиона сбежала из комнаты. Пробравшись в подвал, она нашла ключи и подошла к камере Гарри. Освящение было выключено, но небольшой ряд окон на противоположной стене давал немного света.

— Привет, — прошептала она, открывая дверь.

— Миона, что ты тут делаешь?

Гарри, до этого лежавший на койке, поднялся ей навстречу. 

— Почему ты пришла?

— Я… — Гермиона запнулась. — Гарри… я… Когда я сюда шла, была как-то уверенней, — усмехнулась она.

— Не говори того, к чему пока не готова, — он потянул ее к койке. — Садись. Расскажи, что это за место?

— Тренировочный лагерь дампиров. Эдди — тот парень, что появился в последний момент, — был командирован к нам из США. Он очень помог мне…

И Гермиона рассказала Гарри все: как она очнулась в больнице, как надеялась, что он все еще жив, каким ударом стало то, что Гарри обратили. Про тренировки, разговоры с Эдди и ссоры с Ллойсом. 

_Как она скучала по Гарри_.

— Я каждый день думала о тебе.

— Я тоже думал о тебе, — Гарри притянул ее к себе.

Гермиона подняла на него глаза и, подняв руку, нежно провела по его щеке.

— У тебя теперь такая холодная кожа, — прошептала она.

— И красные глаза, — так же шепотом ответил Гарри.

— В темноте этого не видно.

Она потянулась к нему. Пальцы несмело прошлись по волосам, спустились на шею, притягивая ближе, пока губы Гарри не отказались в сантиметре от ее. Он заглянул Гермионе в глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения, но вместо ответа она легко коснулась его губ. Сильные руки тут же сгребли ее в охапку, усаживая сверху. Губы Гарри сначала несмело, потом все более настойчиво целовали, даря сладостную муку. Руки его скользили по ее спине, заставляя чувственно выгибаться, прижиматься, тереться о его пах.

— Мерлин… Как хорошо, — выдохнула Гермиона, разрывая поцелуй. 

Гарри приник губами к ее шее, и она снова выгнулась, застонав. Сердце ее билось, как сумасшедшее, а пальцы беспорядочно комкали его футболку, не решаясь снять.

— Я так давно, — горячо зашептал он, задевая губами мочку уха, — мечтал об этом, — губы его снова переместились на шею.

И вдруг Гермиона вскрикнула.

— Прости, — Гарри резко отстранился. — Мы не должны...

— Все в порядке. Это просто царапина, — улыбнулась Гермиона. Она обхватила руками его лицо и поцеловала. — Гарри… Я не рассказала главного.

— Да?

— Кажется, я знаю способ вернуть тебя к жизни, — на одном дыхании выговорила Гермиона.

Какое-то время Гарри просто молчал, глядя на нее. Словно боялся верить. Боялась и Гермиона.

— Какой способ?

Вместо ответа, она, привстав с его колен, вытащила из заднего кармана джинсов Воскрешающий камень.

— В отчете, что я нашла на Гриммо, ничего не было сказано про пользователей духа. Моройская королева владеет этой магией. И она вернула к жизни бойфренда своей подруги.

— Как? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

— Заколов его колом, зачарованным пятью стихиями, и вдохнув в него жизнь. Мы не можем просить ее об этом, но Эдди достал для меня кол. Я думаю, если…

— Воскрешающий камень заменит мороя?

— Да.

— Я хочу попробовать, — твердо ответил он.

Гермиона пересела на койку.

— Уверен?

— Уверен. Но я хочу, чтобы это сделала ты. Сейчас.

— Но, Гарри…

— Обещай мне, что если ничего не выйдет, — он обнял Гермиону, запутавшись рукой в волосах, — ты простишь себя. Попробуешь жить дальше.

— Я только что нашла тебя! И просто не готова потерять снова! — всхлипнула она. — Дай мне пару дней. Я проведу расчеты, проверю вероятность успеха с помощью уравнений. Возможно, свяжусь с профессором Вектор…

— Гермиона, — перебил ее Гарри. — Сейчас. Мы сделаем это сейчас. Я верю тебе.

Судорожно вздохнув, она утерла слезы, вставая. Кол, чтобы его никто не нашел, Эдди оставил в подвале. Они заранее условились, что, если удастся спасти Гарри, то воскресить его они попробуют именно тут. 

Кол удобно лег в руку. Серебро холодило руку. В нем чувствовалась невероятная сила, магия. Это само по себе внушало уверенность, но Гермиона все еще колебалась. Вернувшись в камеру, она осторожно подошла к Гарри.

— Тебе будет удобнее, если я лягу.

Гермиона кивнула. Когда Гарри, сняв футболку, оказался на полу, она перехватила поудобнее кол.

— Я люблю тебя, Миона.

Зажав Воскрешающий камень, она провела кулачком по его груди, чувствуя, как спокойно бьется сердце, и занесла вторую руку с колом. Гарри кивнул, приободряя, и тогда она ударила. Неумело, недостаточно сильно, так, что пришлось прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы добраться до сердца. Одновременно с этим она трижды повернула в руке камень.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Только лицо Гарри становилось с каждой секундой серее. Гермиона, насколько позволял тусклый свет из окон, пыталась рассмотреть изменения в его глазах, понять, получилось ли у них. Она не знала, сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы стригой ожил, да и вообще весь этот ритуал был скорее авантюрой. Никто до них не делал подобного.

Время тянулось, как вязкая смола. Вокруг повисла такая оглушительная тишина, что, казалось, скрипни где-то на втором этаже половица, ее можно будет услышать. Гермиона вытащила кол и легла Гарри на грудь, стараясь расслышать удары его сердца.

Но сердце не билось.

Осознание, что Гарри мертв — теперь по-настоящему мертв, — обрушилось на нее, выбивая из тела последние силы, и Гермиона заплакала.

— Прости меня, — шептала она, захлебываясь. — Прости…

Гермиона завыла в голос, некрасиво размазывая слезы по щекам, коря себя за то, что пошла у Гарри на поводу и не настояла на своем. Зачем поторопились?! Пара дней ничего бы не изменили! Отбросив ненавистный сейчас Воскрешающий камень, она, закрыв глаза, прижалась к его губам, поглаживая по щеке. 

Прощаясь.

Сколько времени она провела, просто лежа рядом, Гермиона не знала. Просто позволяла слезам течь, пока не забрезжил рассвет. А затем вдруг почувствовала, будто кто-то гладит ее по спине. Думала, что показалось, но услышала тихое:

— Миона, кажется, у тебя получилось.

***

_Спустя три месяца_

За окном ярко светило солнце. Проснувшись на рассвете, Гермиона тихо спустилась в кухню, накинув на плечи рубашку. Тело сладко болело, напоминая о прошлой ночи. Уже около месяца назад она переехала к Гарри на Гриммо. Когда утром Эдди нашел их с Гарри в камере, вопросов он не задал. И затем очень скоро покинул Англию. Гермиона даже немного жалела, что он уехал так скоро, но понимала, что это рано или поздно точно бы произошло. О том, что случилось с Гарри, знали только их группа, Рон и Кингсли. Первым был отдан приказ о неразглашении, вторые — не рассказали бы сами.

Найдя в шкафчике миску, Гермиона разбила туда четыре яйца и добавила немного молока. Ей неожиданно захотелось приготовить завтрак самой. Словно они были простыми маглами. Негромко напевая себе под нос, она взбивала яйца, одновременно с этим зажигая плиту. 

— Доброе утро, — проговорил Гарри у самого ее уха, обнимая за талию.

— Доброе утро, — поставив миску на кухонный остров, Гермиона обернулась, обхватывая его за шею и целуя. — Выспался? На завтрак омлет.

— У меня есть идея получше.

Подхватив ее на руки, Гарри усадил Гермиону на стол. Его губы мягко сжали мочку ее уха, слегка прикусывая, затем спустились ниже, обводя ключицу. Пальцы его уже проворно расстегивали рубашку, скользя по нежной коже груди. Гермиона выгнулась, шире разводя ноги, притягивая к себе. Все также нежно скользя, Гарри огладил ее живот, подцепляя кромку трусиков.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — прошептал он, отбрасывая рубашку на пол.

Поставив ее на ноги, он стянул с нее трусики, поворачивая спиной к себе и нагибая над столом. Гермиона толкнулась ему навстречу, потеревшись об уже вставший член.

— На тебе тоже, — хрипло выдохнула она, потянувшись к резинке его пижамных штанов. 

Стоило их снять, как она вздрогнула, чувствуя пальцы, коснувшиеся клитора. Продолжая мягко надавливать, Гарри усмехнулся, и провел второй рукой по ее спине, заставляя выгнуться. Гермиона застонала и попыталась расставить ноги, но он не позволил, разведя их ровно настолько, чтобы резко войти. Он двигался сначала медленно, но постепенно увеличивал ритм. Гермиона извивалась и постанывала, закусив губу. Положив свои пальцы поверх пальцев Гарри, она двигалась вместе с ним. Быстрее, сильнее. Когда с ее губ сорвался приглушенный крик, и она вся как-то вздрогнула всем телом, Гарри удовлетворенно выдохнул и толкнулся несколько раз резче, вбиваясь особенно глубже.

— Кажется, я готов привыкнуть к такому утру, — проговорил он спустя полминуты.

— Кажется, я тоже.


End file.
